Arabella of the Order
by VictoriaSin
Summary: Crushes never really fade away, that's the case of Arabella Nelly and Fred Weasley. (AU where Fred survives the Battle at Hogwarts, I do not own any Harry Potter Characters.)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

The rapid exchanged of green, red and blue light cover the spaces and corners of Godric Hollow. Screams echo as the falling bodies gave away a sound of a thud as it fall to the ground. "Anapneo!" Harry sent a few number of men flying to the sky. When their bodies hit the ground he binds them magically with a rope. Ron handed him potion, careful not to spill any of it, they gave each dark wizard and witch a drop on their forehead. And they couldn't move.

"I always wonder how you do it." Ron said over his shoulder, looking at the girl with short blond hair.

"It's one of the potions Snape has taught me, you can bet he made it on his own. Not written on any book." Arabella sent her owl Miniscule flying. They need help with transporting the criminals.

"They can't hear anything, too, right?" Harry asked. She turned to face them.

"Yes, they can't."

"Good, I have something important to tell you." Harry placed his wand in his right pocket. "It's about your sister."

Her heart almost skipped a beat. How long has it been since she last saw Alice? How long has it been since the war? Has her constant coming and going to one place to another made her lost sense of time? It's been two years since the war at Hogwarts. Two birthdays that they weren't together, two Christmases, new years, Easters, and death anniversaries. "How has she been? She stopped sending me letters about three months ago."

"She has been busy." Harry started out. He wasn't really sure how he should deliver the message to her. But Alice entrusted him to. "The reason she has not been able to write you a letter is that she's preparing for something. Something really, really grand. And she wanted me to tell it to you."

"Just spit it out already, Harry." Ron said impatiently.

"She's getting married."

"What?" Her voice was loud and they were sure it was heard everywhere in Godric Hollow. "She didn't even tell me she has a boyfriend! Who? Who is she going to marry?"

"George." Harry said, scratching the itchy part of his head.

"George who?"

"Weasley."

Her eyes drifted from Harry to Ron and then back to Harry. "Oh, Merlin." What did she expect? She left her younger sister to the Weasleys', and Fred and George were always the ones who cheer her sister up. It shouldn't come as a shock to her. "When is the wedding?" She said, almost in a defeated voice. She asks for nothing but her sister's happiness. She's sure George can give her that, not just because of the joke shop, pranks or silly jokes.

"In two months time." Harry smiled at her. "She wants you to be her maid of honor that's why we're telling it now. She kept in mind the dress fitting."

She laughed. "That's so Ali, not leaving behind a single detail." She sighed. "Two months, I've stayed in one place for two months without getting killed. I guess I can stop moving for two months."

"It's been two years, they still haven't stopped?" Ron asked with disbelief.

"I believe they never will, unless I get to them first." She placed her wand under the sleeve of her dark violet trench coat. It wasn't long when a few more Aurors apparated to help them with the criminals.

When they reach the Ministry of Magic she headed for her mentor and boss, Shacklebolt. She opened the door to his office and sat on a chair in front of his desk. "My younger sister is getting married in two months time and I'm here being hunted by Death Eaters even when Voldemort is already gone."

"Yes, Arthur had told me about the wedding four months ago." He placed his quill at the side. "I'm assuming you are here for a leave?"

"Yes, two months."

"And you'll be staying at the Weasleys?"

"No, I was thinking of staying in a traveler's inn around Diagon Alley. You know, just to be safe." She bit on the nail of her thumb.

"Or just stay at the Weasleys." He said sternly. "Where a few more Aurors live in, and a handful of capable witches and wizards."

"I'm afraid something would go wrong."

"Your sister will be married to one of the twins. Something is bound to go wrong." She smiled at her mentor.

"Maybe you're right. Being away for two years might have sent me a little paranoid, if not mental." They both chuckled. "Just call me in when you find them. I don't care if it's the day of the dress fitting, as long as it's not on my sister's wedding day."

"Of course."

"Oi, George!" Fred called out from the door of the adult section of their shop. "Not yet married and you're already picking out a toy?" He teased as his brother stock the shelves.

"I often see you in this section, Fred."

"Not like you though, I was actually stocking the shelves and not thinking about which toy to bring on the honeymoon."

George smiled grew bigger, he can tell that his brother is as excited as he is, if not maybe even more. Then he remembered another reason why Fred can be excited about his upcoming wedding. "Excited to see her aren't you?"

Fred entered the room and faced a shelf away from his brother. "Who are you talking about?" He knows it's useless to lie to George since they know what's in each other's head most of the time, but it's worth the try.

"Arabella Nelly." George said her full name and he felt something run down his spine. He didn't answer his twin, George chuckled. "And here I thought you're excited about me getting married."

"Oh, I'm excited that you'll be getting married, Georgie. I can now have the flat to my own."

"And invite Arabella every now and then." He teased. "Rekindled the love that was lost due to the battle at Hogwarts. We might get the Nelly sisters, huh?"

Fred doubted it, but he was hoping. He held a few products in his hand acted like he was checking them out. But his mind wondered to the past. To the year they met Arabella and Alice. They both came from Beauxbaton, transferred to Hogwarts because their parents died. The sorting hat had placed them into different houses, Arabella, the older one, in Slytherin and Alice in Gryffindor.

Alice was sweet and brave, but most of the times, she was sad. The twins noticed Arabella's efforts in trying to make her happy, but at the end of the day, when they all settle to their dormitories, Alice was alone. They both came to her rescue, but he has to admit most of it was just George's. He didn't have to ask what his brother's feelings for the girl. It was pretty obvious. Fred on the other hand, just stares at Arabella from a far. Sometimes, up close when they join the sisters for lunch.

He smiled at the thought of how shy Arabella was when they first met. She's a bit distant to everyone except her sister. It meant a lot to him when she came to him one day asking about a potion he has created.

 _Arabella asked him if they could meet in the abandoned girl's bathroom. He wondered why it has to be in the girls' bathroom, he just shrugged his shoulders. Told his brother he has something to get at the library for their other products. He saw her there, arms crossed, long hair braided and leaning on one of the sinks. He can tell she has a lot in mind, staring blankly at her shoes. "I can see your shoes are very interesting." He told her and that made her look up to him, she adjusted her eye glasses for a moment before flashing him that side smile she uses when he has a corny joke. "Why are we meeting secretly? Don't tell me, this is where you'll confess your undying love for me. You should have picked a better place than just a bathroom with a ghost."_

 _Arabella shook her head from side to side. "As much as I want to confess my undying love for you, I have something more important to ask."_

 _"What's more important than love, my dear?" He teased._

 _From her pocket she took out a vile, the label says; Bruise Eraser._

 _"How did you get that?" He asked, it was one of his project potions that he passed to Snape_

 _"My uncle is Snape." She reminded him, that fact really creeps him out. "It wasn't mentioned in the label how long before the bruise will appear again."_

 _"It won't appear again." He said in as a matter of fact manner._

 _"You mean this is a healing potion?" She asked with disbelief._

 _"Well, yeah. I suppose it heals bruises. If you want the recipe, I can give it to you." He offered, she was silent for a moment._

 _"Do you have anything that simply hides a discolored part of a skin?"_

 _He raised his brows at her. "Why? Did something happen to you?" He felt worried for her. He knows Arabella is the kind of person who would never confide to anyone unless her problem was very serious._

 _"No, not to me." She bit on the nail of her thumb. "I just thought-" she sighed. "Never mind, thank you for coming-"_

 _"Arabella, if you need my help, I'm here. Just say it." Fred felt like he sounded desperate. But looking at the girl he feels that she does needs someone's help. He just knows she would never ask for it, maybe if he offered it, she would accept._

 _She looked at Fred for a few seconds; Dumbledore told her he just needs to hide it until he tells Snape. She tried looking at the library, flipping each page of every book. Even the ones in the restricted area. She maybe good in making potions, but she hasn't have the skill to create one on her own. Well, not yet at least. "I do need help."_

 _His eyes widen at her. He never thought she would say that. "Well- what- what is it you need?" He stuttered how he wished he hadn't._

 _"I need a potion that would hide discolored skin. You know, make it seem like the skin is still healthy." She told him. "I've tried the library, but there was nothing. I thought of creating one, but I'm- I have no idea how."_

 _Fred smiled widely. "Well, you came to the right guy!" He's back to his cheery old self. "I'm sure George-"_

 _"Don't tell George please. If you tell George, George will tell Ali, and Ali would be very, very worried." She looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please, this has to be just the two of us."_

 _Just the two of us. It sounded like a promise to him, he smiled even wider, he never thought that he can stretch his cheeks that much. "Okay, if that's what the lady wants, the lady shall get."_

 _"Thank you, Fred. This means a lot to me."_

He chuckled at the memory, which was one he treasures most. Because of it, he had the chance to see her often. And they spent time together, just the two of them. But even when they were working together, and he was making her laugh, he can still feel her being distant towards him. It was like she was hiding a secret.

"Whatever happened between you and Ara, anyway?" George asked. "Did she tell you why she left? You're the one she was always with during our last days in Hogwarts."

His brows furrow at the question, he turned to see his twin looking at him.

"You think I wouldn't know? You two sneak around to get to the abandoned bathroom." George smiled at him. "You can't hide anything from me Freddie."

"Honestly, Georgie, she never told me."

"So, you won't deny that you and Ara had something going on?"

"Don't you think you intriguing me about this is already two years late?" He threw what he has on his hand to his twin.

"I think it's just the right time." He shook his head, leaving his twin in the room as he attended to their younger customers.

Learning that her sister was getting married, Arabella couldn't stop herself from thinking about the past. She feared that her Alice might know the things she had to do for Dumbledore. And how she played her part doing the war at Hogwarts. She wondered if Molly and Arthur kept it a secret to their children. She wondered if Harry told them. She took in a deep breath; all is fair in love and war. Not everyone can be the noble prince riding his stallion, waving his sword to save the day. There were people like Snape and her, walking on the thin line, risking their lives playing double agent. People that's loyalty will only be revealed at the very last moment. Though their loyalty lies to the good side, Snape died while most people thought he was a bad person. She lives but is getting hunt down by dark witches and wizards.

She thought it was not fair, but then her uncle Severus told her, life is never fair. Or maybe it is. Thinking about how Harry grew up without his parents and being with the Dursley. He deserves what he has now. She thought about her childhood. How her parents took care of them, and how much they showered them love. Her childhood was perfect until the Lestrange came knocking on their door and killed both of their parents. From then on, she had to grow up and she had to do it quickly.

Looking back, she never wanted to be a part of the Order of the Phoenix. But Dumbledore had a point; she and her sister is a Nelly. Their parents' works about the Muggles are opening up a lot of minds. Voldemort wouldn't stand for that. He even killed a professor just because she was teaching Muggle studies. Joining the Order, he promised he would keep her sister safe. She grunted at the thought, the old man can manipulate anyone to his advantage. He should have been a Slytherin. And the way he asked for the impossible, maybe it wasn't impossible, but it hurt. And it was too much for her. Now, she can never have a normal life.

She packed everything she needs in a suitcase, took her coat and shoved the suitcase inside the coat's pocket. She glanced at herself for the last time in the mirror; she was wearing a simple white Muggle shirt, black trousers, and boots. She wore her coat and grabbed both of her wands, placing one on the sleeve of her coat and the other at her back. She ran her fingers over the pendant of her necklace, biting her lower lips at the process. "Here we go." She said to herself, she closed her eyes and tried to remember the Burrow clearly. With a whip of her wand, she opened her eyes and saw the pond near the Burrow.

"Excuse me, but who are you?"

She smiled, she knows that deep voice wherever she would go. She has memorized it timbre while they come up with a potion inside the abandoned girls' bathroom at Hogwarts. "Don't remember me, Freddie?" She asked as she turns to face him.

His eyes was wide in shock, she wasn't wearing glasses anymore, her long hair that was often braided is now short, and the clothes she was wearing, he never thought she would wear anything so rugged. "Arabella?"

"The one and only."

He got up from where he was sitting and walked towards her. He looked at her closely, he wasn't sure if he was dreaming. But he was sure she's more beautiful than ever. "I-" he decided not to continue was he wanted to say. He hugged her, and he hugged her tightly.

She was taken aback by what he did. She slowly moves her hand to hug him, too. She noticed that he has gotten taller, also bigger. He managed to cover her entire body with the hug. She chuckled, "it's been such a long time. How have you been?" He didn't answer. "Freddie?"

He broke the hug and looked at her; he ran his hand on the side of her face, brows furrow. "Where have you been?" Overwhelmed, that's how he felt. He didn't have any idea when she was going to show up. He didn't have a chance to prepare himself. He was simply sitting by the pond, throwing rocks and trying his best not to think about the shop.

"I-I've been everywhere to be honest." She once saw this look on his face. And it sure is bringing back memories. She's not sure where this meeting would lead to, perhaps a changed of subject is needed. "Is Ali here?"

Fred took her hand in his; they both walk to the Burrow. "Did you tell her you're coming?"

"No, I didn't tell anybody, to be honest."

"Well, this is going to be a surprise!" He exclaimed. They were at the back door now; he stopped and looked at her. "How are we going to surprise them?" He asked almost to himself. "I should have thought this through while we were by the lake. It's not yet too late, we can regroup-"

"Fred, who are you with?" They both turn to see Ginny walk to them. She clearly didn't recognize Arabella.

Fred quickly stepped in front of her, trying to hide her from Ginny. "No one, just neighbor asking for sugar." He heard a laugh from Arabella, and thought about how pretty she is when she smiles. He felt a hand on his arm; he thought his knees would go jell-o.

"Stop being silly, Fred. Me being here is already a surprise."

"You're like a Christmas present. Everyone knows you would be coming but still if wrapped in a colorful and shiny piece of paper, it adds excitement." He heard another laugh from her. She seems more carefree now than before.

Ginny's in front of them, now. Trying to see what's behind him. But Fred is just awfully taller than her. "Fred, step aside or I'll tell mother to not give you pudding after dinner."

"Ginny, I can live without pudding. And what am I? Twelve?"

"Well, maybe you can live without pudding, but I can't." Arabella showed herself to Ginny and the girl squealed.

"Oh, my!" She was grabbed by the hand again and the three of them entered the house. "Everybody! Arabella's back!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. They heard footsteps from every part of the house, and they all headed for the kitchen. Arabella faced stunned faces of Molly, Arthur, Percy, George, Granger and her sister. While Harry and Ron smiled at her.

Alice couldn't believe her eyes; she thought that Ara would owl her first before coming. But showing up immediately after knowing means her sister's love for her didn't changed. She walked up to her, not wanting to be dramatic. "What did you do to your hair?" She scolded.

Ara hugged her. "After years of not seeing each other, you'll scold me for my fashion choice?" She chuckled. "Oh, Ali. I missed you so much. I can't believe you're getting married. And, to a Weasley!" She exclaimed as she placed a reasonable distance between them. "One of the twins! A prankster! Are you sure about this?"

"Hey! Hey!" George caught her attention. "There's no going back now."

Ara laughed at George. "You better take care of my sister, or else I will hunt you down."

"Hunt him down?" Ginny said as if putting pieces of a puzzle together. "That means you're an Auror."

"Yes, I am."

"Harry, Ron." Granger spoke up. "Why didn't you mention anything to us?"

"Don't be mad at them, Granger." She smiled at her. "My location needs to be a secret all the time. The only reason why I can come here is because two other Aurors will be staying here, too. Not counting the capable Weasleys and you." She winked at Hermione.

"Why does your location have to be secret all the time?" Alice asked her.

"I'm not here to talk about work, Ali. I'm here because of your wedding." She avoided the topic. Talking about how she got her job would definitely be a mood killer.

Molly and Arthur walked towards her and gave her a hug; she noticed the tears forming in Molly's eyes. "We're so glad to see you, dear." The old lady's voice was shaking and she can sense that everybody around them found it strange.

Arthur rubbed his wife's back, trying to calm her down. "We know that you write to your sister, but never to us. We thought you're-"

"Arthur, you gave my sister a home. You became her second family." She sighed. "I'll tell you the reason why I didn't write some time. But right now, we should be happy for our couple."

"Couples." Ginny corrected her.

"Who are those?" She asked in a playful voice. But the way Ron and Hermione stood next to each other, and the way Harry smiled gave them away. She placed two hands on her waist. And put on a surprised expression. "Am I the only one who is single here?"

"You might want to ask Fred out sometime." George teased. "He's been waiting for you."

"Oi!" Fred yelled at George that made everybody laughed.

"Take those teasing to the living room." Molly said. "I have to cook for dinner."

"Let me help." Arabella offered.

"Rubbish! Go spend time with your sister." Molly practically pushed her put of the kitchen. "And Fred, take her suitcase at Ginny's room."

"But she didn't have any suitcase when she came here." Fred walked behind her.

"Oh, yeah." Arabella remembered she placed it inside her pocket. She held out her wand and pointed it to her right pocket. "Accio suitcase." It jumped out of her pocket and landed on the floor with a thud.

"Wicked." The twins said in unison and she saw Alice roll her eyes at them.

"I enchanted my pocket, very handy if you're a frequent traveler."

Fred grabbed her suitcase. "Mind if you teach me how? I bet a lot would buy that in our store." He winked at Arabella before heading up the stairs.

Just before dinner started, George pulled his fiancé aside to discuss a something with her. Arabella noticed how they were whispering against each other's ears and giggling. She could only roll her eyes at them and walk towards the kitchen. She has a glass of wine in her right hand, she saw Ginny carrying a kid with Harry beside her. "You two are quick." She commented as she came closer.

"Not really from me. But he is our son." Ginny said with a smile on her face. She gave them a puzzled look on her face. "This is Teddy Lupin."

She gape at them, memories of the last battle against flooded her mind. She didn't know about the baby. If she did, she could have—she could have what? What could she have done to save them? Too many things were happening all of the same time, too many death eaters all around. And Dumbledore gave her a direct order to save and protect as many students as she can. But she failed there, too. She shut her eyes, tightly.

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked her.

Arabella gave her a weak smile. "Must be the wine." She faked a laugh.

Ginny handed the kid to Harry. "I'll see if we have any potion for that." She chuckled. "I know we're celebrating but, don't get drunk. Ali has a lot to discuss with you about the wedding. And I'm sure she'll have Hermione making a potion to grow your long hair back."

"Do I have to wear the glasses, too?" She teased as Ginny got out of the kitchen.

Harry looked at her seriously. "It wasn't your fault." Ara just sighed. "We did all that we can. We can't expect that no one will die on a battle. And you know Dumbledore asks for too much, we both had first hand experiences."

"I know, Harry. It's just that-"she let out an air. "I feel like I could have done something somehow if I only knew about the kid." Harry walk to her so she could have a closer look at the boy. She ran her hand over the boy's cheek. "Oh, he's so adorable. I want to be an Aunt." She stated boldly. "I may not be here every year, but I promise to owl him Christmas gifts."

"That's fine with me as long as you don't spoil him." Harry said with a laugh, Ginny came back with a potion on her hands and handed it to Arabella. "We've got another Aunt, Ginny."

"I hope you make a lot of babies." Ginny blushed at her statement, and she laugh. The red haired girl lightly pushed her to the side. The oven opened on its own and Molly came in, taking the turkey out and placing it on the table. She pours the thick rich sauce on top of it. Grabbing her wand from her back pocket, she gave it a flick. Plates, cups, forks and knives find their own way to the table and everything was set up. Arabella placed down her glass of wine. "I'll call everybody."

"No need, darling." Molly said to her with a smile, clearing her throat she shouted. "Dinner's ready!"

Ara giggled as she hears rushed footsteps. Hermione, Ron and Arthur were at the back, Ali and George were at the living room, and Percy looked annoyed at Fred who was smiling mischievously. They all take their seats, Arthur at the end of the table on his right his wife, Ron on his left. Next to him was Hermione, Harry and Ginny, at the other end was Percy on his left was George, Ali. She sits between Fred and Molly. They all started to dig in, catching up. Ara avoided most questions. She made sure she will be the one to ask. She looked to her side and saw how happy her sister was and she couldn't help but stare.

Alice noticed her sister wearing a weak and bitter smile, eyes showing that her thoughts weren't with them anymore. "What's the matter, Ara?"

"Oh, nothing. I just still can't believe it." She started off with a disclaimer at the beginning. "Not being dramatic or sentimental here, but I'm glad it's George you'll be marrying. He was always the one who made you laugh during our years in Hogwarts." She paused. "Or was it Fred?" Everyone laughed. "A part of me knew you'd two would end up together."

"Well, I always thought you and Fred had something for each other." Ginny commented and they all looked at her with questioning looks on their faces. "What? I saw the two of you kiss on the hallway."

Both Arabella and Fred Froze.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

Fred's face was as red as his hair, and Arabella wished she still had her long hair in which she can hide her embarrassed face. "Well, well." George said. "Why did I never knew about that?"

"It wasn't like that." Ara said to her defense. "That was the year that Umbridge made it impossible for the two of you to sell your products-"

"Was the product a kiss?" Alice was the one to tease her this time.

"Will you let me finish?" She asked.

Fred kept his head down, staring at his plate. Simply listening as Arabella explained what happened then. His mind wondered back to that time, to that moment.

 _Finally, he thought, after a month of brewing and testing, he finally concocted the potion Arabella asked for. It was difficult for him to test the potion since he doesn't know anyone who has a condition of skin discoloration. He actually had to create a discoloration potion before creating the other. He has the small glass bottle in his pocket, it's almost curfew and he hurried along the halls. They were to meet at the hall where the door of the Room of Requirement often shows up._

 _He saw her there, waiting for him in her Slytherin robes. Their eyes met and he was standing in front of her. "I got it." He was about to reach inside his pocket but he saw her eyes widen._

 _Fred was about to look at where she was staring but she stopped him. "Don't." It was almost a whisper. "It's Umbridge; if she sees you hand anything to me she'll confiscate it. You have to give it to me discreetly."_

 _"How the hell is that?"_

 _"Hurry, she's half way down the hall."_

 _An idea popped into his head. "Do you trust me?" He asked her, he was sure that simply handing her anything will make Umbridge suspicious. And for the first time, he actually hated the reputation he and his brother have._

 _"What?"_

 _"Don't hate me after this." He leaned down and he can see her eyes widen at him. Their lips touch, he kept it that way for a moment. As if telling her about his plan, she kissed him back to know she understands. Fred placed his one hand at her nape pulled her closer as his other hand reach inside his pocket for the potion. Once he had it, he started searching for her pocket on her robe. But his mind was getting blurred because of the kiss. Arabella took a step closer to him without even ending the kiss, she took his hand and slipped it inside her robe. He moaned, he didn't expected it. Her hand guided his to her skirt, his senses knock on his mind again when he learned that she was guiding his hand to her pocket._

 _He finally put it inside her pocket, but instead of breaking the kiss, he went in deeper. His right hand on her back pulling her to him until there was no space for air between them. He let his tongue dive into her mouth, touching hers. When he heard her moan that was when he let her go. "Had to be realistic." He winked at her._

 _"Mr. Weasley!" Umbridge called out._

 _He turned towards her with a smile. "I know, detention." Nothing can ruin this moment for him. He doesn't even care if it's a month worth detention, heck he doesn't care if it's six._

 _"And you, too, Ms. Nelly."_

 _That made him squint his nose, he didn't thought about that. "Yes, Professor." He turned and saw Arabella not being faze._

 _"Detention will be tomorrow after class. Go back to your dormitories, it's almost curfew." She didn't move until they started walking to their dormitories._

"Go ahead and finish your story." Harry said with a big fat grin on his face.

Arabella sighed. "A month before that, I asked Fred to create a potion that will hide skin discoloration. He was about to pass it to me, but Umbridge was there and we knew how suspicious she was with the twins. I was afraid she might confiscate it, it's too important at that moment. So, Fred came up with the idea of kissing."

"There was intense fondling, too." Ginny said in between her bites.

"He slid the potion inside my pocket!" She said in defense. "Fred, back me up on this one."

"He's being quiet because he had ulterior motives that time." George said and those made Fred got up from his seat and smack him in the head. "Oi!" George rubbed his hand behind his head and Fred went back to sitting. "Who was the potion for anyway?"

Fred looked at Arabella. "Yeah, who was it for? You never told me." He was glad they were done with teasing him.

"It was for Dumbledore." She said. "He was cursed and he needed to hide it until he can inform Severus."

"You mean, you know about the curse and you just concocted a potion to hide it?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Harry, he knew that he needed to die in the hands of a Death Eater. And he was punishing his self for giving in to temptation. Dumbledore planned everything, even the-"She stopped herself before she can blurt everything out. She let out a sigh. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's okay." Harry said. "We both had it rough."

George and Fred managed to defuse the tension by joking. But Fred saw how she held on her pendant every now and then. It got him thinking, maybe there really is a deeper reason why she had to go away for so long.

Alice sat next to her sister in the Weasley living room, in her hand was a planner and a quill. All of the ladies were there as the boys go outside, avoiding having to talk about clothes and other things that were needed for the wedding. Arabella wished she can join the boys. "Now, I have to say this." Alice looked at her sister and messed her hair. "I love your new style, but a lady is prettier with a long hair."

"I can concoct a potion for fast hair growth." Hermione said with a smile on her face.

"How fast?" Alice asked.

"Over night." Hermione answered confidently. Ara stopped herself from rolling her eyes; she knows her sister will smack her. And those are one of the few things she didn't miss.

"I think it would be a good idea if you make the potion tomorrow. We are set to fit the dresses this weekend, and next week would be the rehearsals." Alice wrote down the date for the weekend and the activities they will be attending.

"So, you already have a dress?" She asked Ali.

"Yeah, but you don't." She has a sheepish smile on her face. "I mean, we have the design it's just not sewn all together yet. But don't worry, Molly knows someone who sews very fast. I'm sure it'll be done by the weekend."

"Of course it will be." Molly smiled at her. "I will go to her first thing tomorrow."

"Well, as long as I won't be naked on your wedding day." She said.

"Trust me, you won't be." Ginny said. "Alice will never let anything ruin her wedding day. She already threatened to Hex Fred if he pulls out any prank." They all laugh together.

Arthur came inside the house yawning, Molly walked to her husband. "Long day at work." The Weasley head told them. "Better hit the sheets already."

"You kids behave." Molly said with a smile on her face, looking at Ginny, Alice and Hermione mischievously.

Ara didn't saw the look on Molly's face because she was too busy reading the things on her sister's planner. "Good night." She called out to them. "Don't let the bed bugs bite."

"That's a Muggle saying." Hermione said.

"Yeah, but it still applies to the situation. Or am I using it wrong?"

Hermione's brows furrow. "No, you used it right. It's just that- where did you learn it?"

"I've been in Muggle London, maybe about a month or so." She said in as a matter of fact manner.

"But you're an Auror."

"Yeah, some dark witches or wizards try to escape to the Muggle World every now and then. I was the one appointed to hunt a few of them there and bring them back here to face their sentences."

"Harry and Ron never went to the Muggle world." Ginny said.

"Maybe they just never told you." She said raising her eye brows at them. "Our job is dangerous, I'm sure they don't tell you the whole ordeal of it. They wouldn't want you guys to worry about them." She leaned on the sofa. "Now, enough about work. Tell me about the concept of the wedding, where is it going to be, and the food!" She exclaimed.

Shaking her head from side to side, Alice laughed at her sister. Clearly Arabella had changed in just two years. But then again she has noticed changes in her sister after the Triwizard wizard tournament. She pushed the thoughts aside, it doesn't matter what happened back then, she said to herself. What matters now is her sister's future. She gave the signal to Ginny and Hermione. "About sharing rooms-"She started off. "You see we've been doing this thing-"A thing that they don't really do, but they would now. "-we've been exchanging rooms to be with our-"She paused looking for the right word to use. "-partners during the night."

"Partners?" Arabella said. "And Molly and Arthur don't know?"

"Even Percy." Ginny said.

"Well, if you guys will sleep better if you have your _partners_ with you then who am I to intervene." She air quoted the word partners.

"There is just one problem." Arabella looked at Hermione. "You're going to have to sleep with Fred."

"Wait, what?" The three younger girls hurried to go outside before she can process what they were saying. She swore it was the wine making her a little ditzy, not being able to predict where they were going to. Or maybe she just never thought that her sister would pull a stunt like that to her. She simply got up and walked to the back door, opened it and shouted at them. "You guys owe me, big time! And I'm going to sleep!"

George nudged at his twin brother, the girls just told them what they did and he honestly thought it was brilliant. He started noticing his brother's long stares at Arabella after a D.A.D.A duel between the two of them during Mad-eyes class. "Well, go on!" He said to him.

Fred looking half horrified and clueless, he wasn't expecting anything like this from the girls. It made him turn towards them and asked. "Am I that obvious?"

"Since we were in Hogwarts." Ron said.

"That coming from Ron, who is the densest of us all, yes, you're pretty obvious." Harry said and Ron glared at him. "Sorry."

He finished of the wine in his glass in just one gulp, and then eyed the couples. "You guys just really want to snog each other, that's why you did this." Fred said to them and they all smiled. "Blimey."

"I say it's beneficial for us all." Hermione said, pushing Fred to go inside the house. "Come on! You might catch her changing if you hurry up."

"Hermione." Alice playfully called out to her, as if forbidding her to say such things. But they know better.

Arabella sit on George's bed with her suitcase open, she took out a plain grey tank top and a boxer short. She grabbed both of her wands along with her towel and went to the loo. When she got back, Fred was already there lying on his bed. She noticed him eye her for a minute and then realize witches don't often wear boxer shorts. Witches never wear them. "A muggle habit that rubbed in me." She walked to her suitcase and closed it, placing it to the side of the bed.

"You know, you can have the extra space in the cabinet for your things." He offered.

"No, it's okay. Me sleeping in your room is already invasion. You can prank my sister anytime because of this." She smiled at him. "I do hope you don't snore." She chuckled.

"Oh, no." George is the snoring twin." He saw her place two wands at the side table. "You have two wands?" That reminded him of the conversation he had over heard on the Diagon Alley. It was about an Auror who was being hunted by Death Eaters since the defeat of Voldemort. The two old blokes were blabbering about how the Ministry didn't catch all of the Death Eaters, and Shacklebolt using the wizard as bait. The wizard was said to have two wands, whose original owners were killed.

"Ah, yeah." She said with a lopsided smile. "Comes in handy at work."

That made him swallow hard. "Why have two?" He sat down.

"I hide one at my sleeves and the other at my back. If the enemy disarms me, I can pull out the other one."

"Don't you know wandless magic?"

"I do, but there are some curses and spells that I can't cast wandlessly. It's easier to non-verbally cast a curse or a spell rather than cast it wandlessly. That, I can tell you." She pulled over the sheet of the bed over her legs. "How's the joke shop coming along?"

"It's good actually; I think the Skiving Snack box will forever be the best seller." They both heard a loud thud at the other side of the wall. "What in the name of Merlin?" They heard a female voice called out 'sorry' to them.

"I don't want to know who that is." She took one of her wands, it was a bit crooked at the handle, pure black, and Fred guesses it was more than eleven inches but not reaching twelve. "I hope you don't mind a little soundproofing spell. I'm really a light sleeper; any noise can instantly wake me up."

She flicked her wand and he can't help the changes in her. Back then, she was shy, not really a person who joins in conversation. She was the kind that listens intently. Now, she makes jokes and rides along if others make one. Not too eager to speak, but has built up confidence to face anyone in a conversation. "Hey, Fred." She called out to him as they both lie on their beds and look at the ceiling. "Remember when I made your wand spurt out ducks?" She laughed and he laughed with her.

 _It was the year of the Triwizard tournament and Alastor Moody was their D.A.D.A. Professor, the man was known for doing crazy and unpredictable things. Fred was excited; he liked the man for being crazy. They walked in a room filled with students from different houses, the duel platform was prompted. That made the twin smiled; they look up at Mad-eye Moody as they go to the side assign to their house._

 _The man tapped the platform with his staff and that silence the hall filled with teens for a moment shutting down their raging hormones. "Today we will duel." He looked at the house of Slytherin not sure who to call, he simple called out the name he remembered when he last checked their papers. "Nelly!" Looking at the Gryffindor he did the same. "Weasley!"_

 _The brothers looked at each other then looked back at Moody. "Which one?" They four of them asked in unison._

 _Moody closed his eyes, trying to remember the name of the girl. "Ah, the one that has the letter 'F' in the name."_

 _Fred got on the platform. "Are you sure Dumbledore was sane when he hired you?"_

 _"Better keep your mouth shut if you want to pass this class." He warned the ginger. They faced each other in the middle and had their wands up and in front of their faces. "Remember, in a battle, they don't care if you're a boy or a girl. If you are weak, might as well count yourself dead. Once I tell you to stop, that is the only time you stop. Understood?"_

 _"I hope you don't mind losing your hair, Bella." Fred used the name she hated the most, it was the name of the woman who killed her mother. Arabella never said the reason why she hated the name to anyone. She felt like if they know, she just given them a reason to hurt her more. She let Fred called her that, and she knows he just want to tease her until she reacts negatively to him. "I might cast the wrong spell and set it on fire."_

 _They walk to different ends of the platform and waited for Moody to signal the start. Once the man shouted Fred used incendio which Arabella countered with aqua eructo. Steam was created from it, making her glasses blurry. For a moment she cleared her glasses and she saw flames right in front of her, making her duck. But it caught the end of her hair, burning her scrunchie. She quickly took it off, letting her hair loose._

 _Fred's laughter faltered, he noticed how the smallest light in the room illuminated Arabella's blond hair. She tossed her eyeglasses to a fellow Slytherin and it made her look a thousand times better. Her cheeks were pink, he thought she was blushing. He was brought back when she said, "that's it Fred Weasley!" She started using different spells on him, casting them non-verbally, and all he can do was repel them. "Incarcerous!" She shouted._

 _"Protego!" He hoped that the rope would bind her instead, but like him she was a quick thinker._

 _"Expulso!" The rope exploded in the air._

 _"Stupefy!" Fred saw how her hair swayed each time she repels his spells. He was thinking of another spell to use but she wanted to end the duel._

 _"Expelliarmus!" Her voice echoed throughout the hall, he felt something on his wrist making him let go of his wand. It landed on her hand. "This is for trying to burn my hair, Fred!" She cast a spell on his wand and he didn't know what it was. Moody claimed that Arabella has one the duel and gave Slytherin points. She threw his wand back to him._

 _He held it, looking at his wand it didn't seem she did anything to it. Fred wanted to talk to her, maybe even apologize for trying to burn her hair. But George already pulled her to their next class, which was Transfiguration._

 _Both of the twins were sitting in McGonagall's class, almost falling asleep because of her lessons. All they wanted was to try the new spell already, and when it was there time to practice he laughed at George for not getting for the first time. "Let's see if you can do it."_

 _He smiled confidently at his twin and casted the spell. George laughed at him and so did the rest of the class when his wand produced ducks. McGonagall walked up to him. "Mr. Weasley, my classroom is not a place for your pranks."_

 _"But I said the words right, Professor."_

 _"Clearly you did something wrong. Wands don't just spurt ducks."As the professor walked around the classroom to assist other students, he turned to the Slytherins, where he saw a laughing Arabella Nelly._

 _When their class was over he walked up to her. "Oi, Bella." She walked faster and he practically jogged just to catch up to her. He grabbed her by the shoulder and stopped her from walking. "Fix my wand." He said as their eyes meet._

 _"What are you talking about?" She acted like she didn't know anything as she adjusted her eye glasses._

 _"I'm talking about the spell you casted in my wand. Fix it."_

 _"Well, maybe if you start calling me by my real name I would."_

 _"Bella is your name."_

 _"No, Arabella is my name."_

 _"Bella is shorter."_

 _"So is Ara."_

 _"Bella suits you better." Fred saw her expression harden._

 _"No, it does not." She stomped her feet on the ground like a kid. "The woman who uses that nickname is vile and cruel, and I'm neither of those things!"_

 _His eyes were fixed in hers, and he noticed they were neither blue nor green. Its color changes depending on the light it receives. "That's not what I mean when I call you Bella." He sighed. "Bella means beautiful, if you don't want to be called Bella then I'll call you Arabella. Just fix my wand; I don't want it to spurt ducks while in your uncle's class."_

 _She pulled out her wand, said the magic words and tapped his._

 _"Is this fixed?" He asked._

 _"Try a spell."_

 _He tapped the wand in a branch of a tree near them and a flower blossomed from it. He took it and gave it to her. "Thanks, beautiful." And with that, he started walking towards George._

It was one of the few moments Arabella felt like she was a normal teenage girl, who was not helping a wise old man in protecting innocent people. It was the moment she developed a small crush on Fred. A very small crush that went over her head because of the responsibilities she was facing. They turned the lights off after a small chat. Soon she was deep inside her nightmare that has hunted her for years.

 _Boom!_

 _The sound stir them awake, Alice run towards her four poster bed. She hugged her little sister, removing the strands of her hair away from her face. She can see fear in her sister's eyes. Lately, their parents have been receiving letters from an unknown person threatening their lives. There articles about the Muggles in the Muggle world had been the talk of the Wizarding word. Saying that if they mix magic with physics everyone may be able to do wandless magic. And maybe even surpass the standard of their living today._

 _They heard screams, a lady spewing words. Telling them they were blood traitors. Arabella got down from her bed. "Stay here, if you see anyone walking down the hall you hide."_

 _"No, don't go." Alice pleaded with tears in her eyes._

 _"You have no right to live!"_

 _They heard another shout. That made her move quickly, running to the door of their room, opening it wide only to see their parents' dead body. Arabella moved quickly, getting her wand out thinking of a spell that can heal her parents._

 _"Don't bother child." The lady in black told her. "You won't be able to heal them. They are gone." She laughed hysterically._

 _"Let's get moving, Bella. It won't be long till the Aurors are here."_

 _"Shall I kill the girl?" She asked in the coldest voice Arabella ever heard._

 _"She's just a child." The man said._

 _With her head held high, she walked out of the house. The man gave her a sympathetic look. "Never go against the Dark Lord."_

She woke up, immediately sitting up right. She forgot to drink her Dreamless Sleep potion. Getting her wand she lighted the place, grabbed her suitcase, tossing her clothes to the side of the bed. The suitcase was already empty but she saw no potion. She slumped on her bed and ranked her hair, disheveling it. She was sweating though the night was cold; she focused her eyes on the wooden floor and tried to shake off the dream. But it wasn't a dream, it was a memory.

"Are you alright?" She heard a husky voice from the other end of the room. Fred sat up to look at her; he noticed how unsettled she is.

She looked at him and gave him a weak smile. "I just forgot my Dreamless Sleep potion." She wanted to break down and tear everything apart. She always felt angry after waking up from her nightmare.

Fred got up and started opening drawers and cabinet, messing up some of his clothes. "Where is it?" He muttered under his breath.

"Its okay, Fred. I'll just stay up."

"Look out the window, the moon is still up. It must be just around three in the morning. You can't simply stay up." He told her while he continued looking for the potion he had concocted. He made it to know how each ingredient work for him to create a Dream Potion. "Got it." He pulled out bottle from his undergarments drawer; he wasn't sure how it got there. But at least he found it. He read the label carefully again, he didn't want to give her the wrong potion. He faced her with a triumphant look on his face. He walked towards her and handed it to her.

She didn't hesitate on taking it and drinking it. She didn't mind the taste, the potion may be bitter but at least she will have a sweet dream with its help. "Thank you, Freddie." She said and she let her body fall to the bed. "I'm going to sleep much better this time."

"Do you often drink that potion?"

"Yeah, it keeps the nightmares at bay."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"It's been the same dream." She let out sigh.

"You do realize that you have never told me about your nightmares, right?" He yawned as he walked back to his bed.

"It was the night my parents died." She was lying on her side and she saw Fred sit on his bed looked at her and ran his hand over his hair.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't-"

"It's okay." She told him softly. "It's just the past; I can't seem to shake them. Especially when they keep hunting me in my sleep." Her parents' death may be the one she dreams of most often, but it's not the only memory that keeps coming back. "I've done things I never thought I would do when I was child." She chuckled. "What am I saying? I was still a child back then."

"I don't know what you're saying. But you're an Auror, you help catch bad guys." Fred saw a different side of Arabella. He felt confused, she seemed so happy a while ago, she seemed happy in front of Alice. But right now, she seemed broken and defeated. And it felt like she was carrying a heavy burden on her shoulder. "I don't want to force you to tell me anything, Arabella. But like back then, I'm here to help you. Just say the words and I'll help you."

She lie flat on her bed, staring at the ceiling again. With her wand she turned out the light, the moonlight found its way inside their room. And she could only think of Remus and Nymphadora. And wondered if they will ever forgive her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

Fred was disturbed in his sleep the second time around, only this time, the sun was already up. Female voices ring inside his room and he can hear someone groaning, as if she was in pain. He slowly opened his eyes and he saw Alice and Hermione wrestling with Arabella to get up already. He saw Hermione lost patience and pull out her wand, pointed it to Arabella, made her levitate and dropped her on the floor beside her bed. "That was really mature." He commented both girls looked at him. "Just so you know, she didn't have much sleep last night."

Alice smiled at Fred as he turned his back against them and cover his head with a pillow in attempt to block out their noise. She held her wand and sent a few things flying at him. "Hey!" He shouted. "I'm trying to sleep here."

"And we're here to wake you up." Alice said, she jumped on his bed repeatedly until he was annoyed.

Arabella groaned again and simply curled into a ball on the wooden floor. "It's still too early to wake up."

"What happened last night anyway?" Alice asked both of them as Hermione got out of the room and wakes the rest of the family.

"You see there was this loud noise on the other room." Fred told her as he sit on the edge of his bed. "You know a lot of moaning and banging on the wall." That made Arabella chuckle. "The couple at the other side was so loud we can almost tell what they were-"

"George and I used a silencing charm, Fred." Alice paused. "That was after he pushed me into the wall." Blood rushed to her cheeks making her blush.

That made Arabella sit up, her boy cut hair was a mess, she simply pushed it aside her face. "So, it was you and George." She said while moving her head from side to side. "Way to keep me awake and wake me up."

"Breakfast." Alice simply said before walking out the door. Feeling both embarrassed and a little mad at herself.

Arabella turned to see the mess she had made last night; her clothes were all over the bed and floor. She picked it up one by one and placed them inside her suitcase. She got hold of her trousers swung it on her shoulder, and a white shirt following a towel. She discreetly wrapped her undergarments with the shirt, embarrassed that Fred might see it.

"Are you always this messy?" Fred asked as he buttoning his shirt and rolling up the sleeve.

"No." She answered while looking up at him; she doesn't remember Fred being this tall. The top of her head only reaching his shoulders.

"Good." He fixed the collar. "I don't like my girls messy." He looked down at her as he walk pass her.

"In your dreams."

"Don't worry you, you were there." He gave her that famous Fred Weasley flirt grin.

"It's too early in the morning to be flirting." They both got out of the room, she headed for the loo and he walk down the stairs.

"I wasn't flirting."

She leaned on the railing of the stairs. "Then, what?"

"Stating facts." And with that, he headed off to the kitchen.

Hermione handed Arabella the potion that she had made this morning, she said it was for her hair. Ara placed it beside her drink and continued eating. Fred snooped around the ingredients that was used, hoping he can find something useful. Then he realized it was kind of a potion that needed a lot of time before it takes affect. He looked at Hermione to ask. "Did you intend it to be like that?"

"To be like what?" Hermione asked back.

"Well, it seems to me that the potion needs time before it can take effect."

"Yes, we intended it that way. Why'd you ask?"

"Nothing, just curious." He walked to a table grabbed a quill and a parchment, scribble on to it. He was muttering things to his self, about how he can adjust the amount of a certain ingredient for it to act faster. But he was also taking to account the possible side effects of it.

Arabella smiled as she saw a familiar expression across Fred face. He looked like he was so deep in thought that no one in the room mattered. He's focus on his task and was determined to get the outcome he wanted. She felt Alice's hand on her shoulder. "Falling in love all over again?" Her sister asked with a playful smile on her face.

"Falling in love?" She snorted. "And where did you get that _all over again_ part?"

"Tell me, you never had a crush on Fred?" Alice sat down beside her and lowered her voice.

"Crush is different from love." She took the bottle of potion and drinks it. It was sweet, she didn't thought it would be. Although, it was sticky. "So, over night, right?" She asked Hermione.

"Yes, and I made it extra strong. Alice wants it as long as the one before you went away." Hermione started cleaning up the mess she made from making the potion.

"Okay." She got up from her chair. "I'll just be going to Diagon Alley. I had to buy a few things, anyone want anything?"

"No. Everyone seems to be fully stocked with everything." Alice got up and took the measuring tape inside a drawer. "But, before you go. I need to take your measurements for the dress." Arabella simply nodded. After her sister got her measurements, she started making her way back to the room she's staying.

It was closed, she knocked first but no one answered. She opened the door and saw Fred, freshly showered and tying his tie. She walked inside and started looking for her purse. She took her usual dark violet coat and wore it; put the purse inside her charmed pocket. "Where you going?" Fred asks as he button up his vest.

"Diagon Alley. Got to buy things for a Dreamless Sleep Potion." She sat down on her bed and reached for her boots under it, putting it on quickly.

"Want to go together?" He was staring at her from the mirror. "I'm going to buy things for the shop, too."

"Sure." She got up and looked at him. "Wait for you down stairs."

Arabella passed by George who entered their room, smirking at Fred. "I see you're making your move, Freddie."

"I did, years ago." He brushes up his hair alike his brother. "But it just seems that it goes over her head." He sounded irritated. Well, who wouldn't be irritated if the girl you've been teasing and flirting with since you were in school doesn't notice anything?

"Arabella's not like any other girl. Just be patient." George said to him."Besides, back then she really seems to have a lot going in her mind."

Fred looked at his brother putting on his jacket. "What made you say that?" He noticed the little things that seemed to be off about Arabella while they were in Hogwarts. He wanted to know if others notice it, too.

"She was often in the restricted area of the library, Snape constantly orders her around, she gets letters often even when their parents was already gone, and she never spent summer with us even though her sister was here." George saw his brother's confused expression and then continued on. "Alice told me that on the night their parents died, she heard a man called the murderer Bella. It made me realize why she didn't want to be called Bella while we were in school."

"She told me that the woman who has that name was vile and cruel." Fred said, recalling memories.

"Well, it got me thinking. Bellatrix Lestrange." George paused for a moment. "Her husband, Rodolphus calls her _Bella_."

"They're the one who killed their parents."

"It's just a guess-"

"A very fitting guess." Fred said. "Explains why she's an Auror, too."

"But she didn't fight with us during the war." George watched his twin get out of the room, but he knows Fred has heard him.

Fred saw Arabella playing with Teddy while she waits for him; she was changing the color of her hair from ash white to pink, shaking her head side to side. And when she stopped, she pulled out a surprised expression for Teddy to laugh on. The sight made his imagination go wild.

He imagined himself entering a simple home in an open field, two red haired kids running towards him for a hug. The three of them will go to the kitchen and see the woman of the house prepare a meal for them. When the lady turned around, Fred saw Arabella's face, smiling at him.

His lips twitched for a smile. "You seem good with kids." He heard Teddy baby talk and reach out for him. He held the kids hand and looked at Arabella.

"I'm not sure about that." She laughed. "Playing I'm good at, but taking care of them, I'm terrified with the thought."

"Why?"

"Well, I'm not really the gentlest creature created."

"But you're very loving." They both walk out of the house. "Let's side-along apparate. What side of Diagon Alley do you remember?"

"Everything, but let's go to Eeylops Owl Emporium."

They heard screeching of owls when they appeared in front of the pet shop. He saw Arabella smile as the owner scold at them. "Sorry, mate!" He shouted as Arabella pull on his sleeve as they both run. He smiled as her laughter erupted from her lips. They stopped just around the corner of a potion shop. "You did that on purpose." He said to her.

"Yes, it's nice to have a good laugh every now and then." Fred walks up to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulder. Has he always smelled good? She asked herself. She shrug off the thought, she might be the only girl who can constantly ignore her feelings.

They walk around and entered Slugs and Jiggers Apothecary, searching for the ingredients they need. Fred used his charm to cut in line; she's surprised that it works. They shared knowledge about potions, how to innovate them, make it more effective, or change a couple of things in a recipe to produce a whole different potion.

They went inside the Leaky Cauldron to get some drinks. Arabella was approached with a nod from different people and Fred's brows furrow. "It looks like everyone here knows you."

"Not really." She said as she called on the bare tender to give them butterbeer.

"Butterbeer?" They turned to a man who stood beside their table. "What's the matter Ms. Nelly, you usually buy fire whiskey."

Fred saw a familiar face, the thin, scared boy was now gone. Stood in front of them was the new and improve Theodore Nott. "Nott?" He asked making sure.

"Weasley. I wouldn't bother guessing who you are, I'll fail miserably." Nott turned to Arabella. "What're you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be catching the death eaters that escaped? I heard they still on you-"

"Nott, I'm not here for work." Her tone was serious and cold.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Nelly. I thought-"

"I'll see you at the war anniversary, Nott. You're dismissed." She rested her back on the chair and crossed her arms. Their order was set on their table, and both of them watch as Nott take his leave. "Bloody idiot." She murmured before taking a sip and wiping off the sides of her lips.

"It was bloody weird when he called you _Miss_." Fred said.

"It's only proper, I'm his superior." She watched Fred's eyes widen at her.

"How about Harry and Ron?" He asked in curiosity, and he wants to tease the hell out of ickle Ronnikins.

"I'm above them, too."

"How is that even possible? You dropped out of Hogwarts during our seventh year. How did you do it?"

"Severus taught me and so did other people."

"About the Death Eaters, is that really what you do?" He asked cautiously. "Are you really hunting them down?" He always wondered why Arabella didn't seem to be affected by the fact that Snape was a Death Eater. The way she talks about the guy was full of care. He saw how repulse Alice was when she learned about Snape. He often wondered and came to the conclusion that Arabella simply sees Snape as their uncle, and because of that she still cared.

Arabella took in a deep breath and released it. "Yes."

"That explains a lot you know. Why you always move and why you don't write much to your sister." He didn't want to ask but his curiosity is killing him. "I don't want you to get mad at me, or anything. But I do want to know what was the other thing Nott was about to say before you stop him."

He had a pleading and worrying look on his eyes. She leaned on the table. "Promise you won't tell my sister?"

"You have my word."

"Other Death Eaters and some Dark Wizards are hunting me. They want me dead."

She said it as if it was just another fact that can be shared in an everyday conversation. She laced her words with no heaviness. But Fred shuddered in the coldness of it. He reached for her hand across the table. She was being honest to him but she was still holding out information from him. "If there is anyone you would want to talk to. I'm just here."

Fred wanted to make his brain stop thinking, analyzing things and trying to make sense of everything. But he can't. Snape was also a Death Eater and she hasn't captured all of the Death Eaters. It has been two years; she should have caught all of them by now. And George pointed out about the war. She wasn't there, not even to protect her sister. What if she was with the- he stopped his self. But he also has to count the fact that bad guys are hunting her, too.

He drank his butterbeer; all those thinking made his head hurt, and chest, too. He doesn't want to think about it. He was certain that she can't be. Shacklebolt would never hire an Ex-Death Eater. Would he?

 _At the very end, someone has to know._ Severus' advice rings insider her dead. Someone has to know, about the things that they have done and the reason why they have done it. The question on Arabella's mind is _'who?'_

She once thought that seeing Dumbledore in his office lying and in pain was an accident, but the old man told her it was destiny. He said fate was the one that chose the people in the Order and not him. And so he said fate lead them to each other. Arabella was not magnificent in potion, was not skilled in the Dark Arts, miserable in transfiguration. That was she always wondered why Dumbledore would make her part of the Order of the Phoenix at such a young age.

She remembered how she leaves her sister with the Weasleys and say that she'll be spending summer with their uncle. She didn't lie to her sister when she said she's spending her summer with Severus. She just didn't tell her what were the things that they did. Her uncle made her a great potioneer and Shacklebolt made her into a fantastic duelist. And Dumbledore taught her some secrets about apparition. They would sometimes take her to a different country to learn something new and useful for the task they were preparing her for. And that is to be a Death Eater. Some members of the Order didn't agree with the plan Dumbledore's plan. But he made it clear that if Severus was alone, the slightest oddity would be noticed.

Severus had occlumency, her uncle can be trusted with a lot of information and Voldemort would never know that he has a spy among them. However, she has self preservation. She acted weak in front of all the Death Eaters so they wouldn't question her loyalty. She looked so weak that Voldemort did not bother to even look at her. But one loyal Death Eater seemed to notice. Bellatrix Lestrange.

Arabella knew from the start that the woman is mad, blood thirsty, delusional and clearly in love with the wrong person. But she can see one good trait in the enemy, and that is loyalty. Bellatrix treated everyone as a threat against the Dark Lord, even a weak person like her. The older lady found it odd why Severus would take in a child. From that moment on, she doubted both of them. She suffered a few _cruciatus_ curse from Bellatrix, and it was the reason why she wasn't at her best during the War at Hogwarts.

When the war broke out, her uncle told her to use her identity as a Death Eater as an advantage to carry on the task Dumbledore had placed upon her. She saw scared and shock students when she started attacking other Death Eaters like her. Before the students could comprehend what was happening she would apparate in other parts of the castle doing the same. She once pointed a wand to Malfoy, but when she saw he was doing the same for the other students, she let him be.

She saw the twins being pulled apart by their older brothers, Fred going into a trap that would send the wall crashing down. She apparated quickly to him, she got in on time. She brought him to the Great Hall where there was Madam Pomfrey, shocked. She told the lady he was splinched and then apparated somewhere else.

During the silence in the war was when she found Severus' body. She wanted to carry it to a safer place, but she had to go back. Once she apparated in the Dark Forest, Bellatrix eyed her. Questioning her why she was still there, and what she had to do to keep herself alive. Arabella didn't pay much attention to her; she felt sore and defeated even when the war was not yet over.

When Harry broke free of Hagrid's clutches, she saw Malfoy call out to him and throw his wand at him. She quickly apparated and helped the students. Rodolphus found her and was able to unmask her, but when he saw Molly killed his wife, he retreated. Arabella placed back her mask, and continued to duel and protect the students. She saw the fall of the Dark Lord, Arabella went back to Severus' body to take it somewhere else.

After burying the body of her uncle, she didn't know where to go. She has the Dark Mark; she can't go back to her sister. She's physically and emotionally not ready for it. Two of her mentors have pass on; she can only go to Shacklebolt for help. He welcomed her and helped her heal, offered a place to stay and even a job. She thought that once she has a place of her own, she can then take her sister from the Weasleys and they can live together. Unfortunately, destiny has another thing in mind.

Shacklebolt informed her of the escaped Death Eaters and that they needed to be captured, she knew that really well. But he went on and told her that they knew about her betrayal and is now hunting her. He advised that she doesn't stay in one place for a long time, and distance herself from her sister because they can use her against her. A few more Auror learned about her situation, but they didn't bother her for an explanation why she was being hunted. Others assumed it was because she has been locking away a large number of dark witches and wizards that they have a grudge against her. But Harry knew the truth that's why he and Ron would sometimes help her on a raid or hunt. Arabella still kept her distance from them, she wanted to be cautious. Especially that her sister's life is on the line, again.

Arabella smiled at Fred. "Thank you, Fred. At the very end, someone will know."

"Let's finish this up and get going. Alice told me that you know about the shop, but you haven't really been there." Fred got up from his seat and so did she. They walked out of the door that he opened for the two of them and started walking down the street.

When Arabella saw a statue of a man moving his hat up and down, she started giggling. She looked at the red haired beside her. "Oh, that sign is not fancy enough. I would have never guessed it's your shop. Is that you or George?" referring to the moving statue.

"Why don't you guess? You've always spot the difference between me and George."

"I wasn't the only one that did." They entered the shop and saw Alice by the counter. "Hello, lovely sister." She heard laughter as a boy run after a girl that spat something gooey on his face. "That girl is going to be remarkable when she grows up." She stared at the shelf behind her.

"Hey, you're paying for that!" Alice yelled out. "You two having fun shopping?" her sister asked while she packed some items.

"It was alright." Fred said and mouthed ' _She's so dense'_. Alice couldn't help but laugh "I bought her here to have a look around the place. She might even like something."

"Oh, take her to the adult section. She might find that interesting."

Arabella heard what her sister said and that made her turn around to face them. "You mean, you sell adult joke products?" she gaped at them. "Some of these could even kill and they're just for kids!" she exclaimed.

"That's not what Alice meant." Fred told her and they walk around the shop. He kept seeing her picking up things and looking at them, sometimes even asking him how they work and how they made it. She walk pass him when she saw the section called; _Love Struck_.

Arabella picked up the bottle containing a pink liquid. "Isn't this the same as Amortentia?" she asked. "Isn't this a little dangerous?"

"Well, the effect of that will only last a few hours. George and I adjusted it, enough to prank someone but not cause harm." Fred saw her nod as he explain it. She put it down and grabbed another potion. "That is for knowing if someone will reject you."

"Why would you make something like that?"

"Remember the Yule ball?" Arabella nod at him. "We made that so George and I will know if we have any chance if we asked a particular girl as our date."

"And I have a feeling other guys from Hogwarts learned about it, too."

"How did you know?"

"The rapid exchange of _will you date me_ and _yes_ from boys and girls was the clue." She placed back the bottle and walked around and saw another room. It was dimly lighted, unlike the rest of the shop.

"I actually used that potion on you." Fred watch her turn around to face him, he was waiting for any negative reaction from her. He wasn't sure what kind of negative reaction, but seeing her there and just staring at him, he just wanted her to say something.

"Why would you do that?" she has an eye brow raised.

"I wanted to go to the ball with you, duh." He rolled his eyes at her. "And the potion confirmed that I had no chance to date you. Who did you go to the ball with, anyway?"

"No one, Severus excused me from the event because I had something important to do that night."

"What important thing would that be?"

She just smirked at him and entered the dimly lighted room that has a sign above the door that says; _Adults Only_. And as soon as she walked in she realized that the items there weren't for joking or pranking. She picked up something that she hasn't seen anywhere, she laughed at it. "You two are creative. But why make these things?"

"Innovation and we need to sell things to adults, too. We're not the only joke shop here; we need something that will make us stand out. It got us thinking, what are the things that adults do for _fun_ and make it _more fun_." He heard Arabella laugh and he looked at her. "Well, don't you think these things will make the activity more fun?"

"I wouldn't know to be honest." She placed down the toy and looked at a potion; Desire Potion.

"Why wouldn't you know?"

"Because I don't." She held out the bottle to Fred. "What for?"

"Enticement."

"Like the love potion?"

"No, that's more-"he paused looking for a word to use, but failed to do so. He just blurted it out. "-sexual."

"Interesting." She said while she put it back again.

"You didn't answer my question properly." Fred stood in front of her and slightly pushed her on a shelf, they both heard a few bottle rattle.

"I have no experience in _adult fun_." She smiled at herself. "It's funny actually. You're my first kiss and I haven't been kissed ever since."

"I'm glad to hear that." Fred did not hesitated, he placed his hand on her nape, and it made Arabella tip toed. The rattle of the bottle made him use his left hand to support her back for balance. He doesn't want any of the products being used by accident. He bent down to kiss her and it wasn't like the first time.

He wasn't thinking about how to put a bloody potion on her pocket. He was thinking about the feel of her lips on his. He wasn't fondling to look for a damn pocket; he was fondling to excite her. But it seems that he was the one who was getting excited. It didn't matter, because he felt her return each kiss. Her hand was on his shoulders, and their body was knitted together. They heard a moan but wasn't sure who let out the sound.

Arabella's feet was starting to hurt, he was too tall for her. And being pushed on a shelf didn't made things easy for her. She started pulling away from the kiss, but Fred grabbed her left arm and swings it around his neck. He placed both hands on her waist and hugged her tight and lifted her from the ground not stopping the kiss. He felt her light taps on his back, telling her to stop and let go. He didn't want to, but he did. Slowly, he let her body slide down his until her feet reached the floor. He watched her catch her breath. They stood there, looking at each other.

"Oi, Fred. Alice told me you're showing Arabella the-" George saw them as he entered the room and froze at the sight of them.

Fred turned his head to face his brother. "Yeah, I was showing her around."

"I'll be with Alice." And with that George walked out.

"Why did you do that?" Arabella didn't know what to feel or think. A part of her is glad about the kiss and a part of her felt embarrassed about it.

Fred felt frustrated, he ranked his hair. "Is it not obvious enough?" His voice was coated with frustrated anger, confusion and desperation. "I have flirted with you since we were in Hogwarts. I even kissed you. Even your sister changed the sleeping arrangements, everyone else knows that I have shown all the signs that I am interested in you and it seems that it just goes over your head. It is either you are denser than Ron or you simply don't like me back."

Arabella couldn't shrug it off this time. She has seen the signs, read it even to the point that she felt herself having a little crush on him. But she had a lot in hand back then and a lot in hand now. "It's not that I don't like you." She started off. "It's just that I can't have a thing like that right now. And you know why."

"I'm part of the Order of the Phoenix, Arabella. I can protect you, I can fight with you."

"No, you don't understand, Fred." She, too, is part of the Order. But it got her in a really sticky situation.

"Then make me." He held her shoulders in a firm grip.

"I can't, not right now." Arabella wasn't sure what to do or what to say. Having someone you used to like confess in front of you, no matter how awkward the situation is, makes you feel old emotions come back to life. She placed her hand on Fred's cheek. "For what it's worth, I had a crush on you back then."

"You were very good at hiding it." Fred chuckled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

Arabella woke up and saw the effect of the hair growing potion. Her blond hair is now long again, reaching her waist. The sun was not yet up but she already decided to get up from bed. She saw Fred still lying and it looks like he won't be waking up any time soon.

She didn't like what she's feeling towards Fred, but she didn't hate it at all. But the idea of having a relationship with him scares her. If she will be completely honest with herself, she would like to be with Fred. He was the only guy who caught her attention, and he was the only guy who didn't give up until he got her to notice him. He doesn't give up easily, and that's what she likes about him most.

 _Arabella sighed, the third potion they did this night was a failure, too. They've been working on it for three weeks already, but still nothing. "This is so difficult!" Her voice echoed inside the abandoned bathroom._

 _"Hush!" Fred told her. "We'll be caught in our pajamas and Umbridge will think we're stirring something more rather than just a potion." He held the parchment in his hand and checked all the ingredients in it. He was still wondering why they aren't seeing positive results._

 _"Maybe it's time to give up." She said almost in a whisper._

 _Fred grinned at her. "I don't give up, Arabella." He grabbed the book that was next to her._

 _"Sometimes, we just got to give up." She said as she gets up from the floor and stretch, she yawned. "And it's getting late."_

 _"Giving up won't get you anywhere." Fred said in a serious tone. "Giving up is not my cup of tea, beautiful. So, we won't give up." He started copying something from the book. He scribbled quickly and got up. "You go to bed, and I'll clean this mess."_

 _"Let me help you." She walked to him and he just stared at her._

 _"You're a Prefect right?" She just nodded. "Go. I heard you guys have a meeting every Monday morning." He pinched her cheek lightly while winking at her._

 _"Could you at least tell me what you're planning to do?"_

 _"I'll surprise you. By next week you'll have your potion, love." He held her by her shoulder and ushered her out of the bathroom. "Sleep well, dream of me." He pushed her lightly and closed the door of the bathroom._

She smiled at the memory as she gets ready to fly. She always packs her broom with her, it's just somewhere in her charmed pocket. She accio'd it, and the handle popped out of the pocket. She pulled it with a little struggle and went down. "You are going to fly, dear?" Molly asked her.

"Yes, it's been a while. I think I need a little practice." She tied her hair in a pony and went outside. She mounted her broom and started slowly. Going in circles around the Burrow. The sun was about to shine, she decided to go higher. She went higher and higher until she can see the sun over the clouds. From there, she decided to free fall.

Fred saw Arabella riding her broom stick from the window of their room. She has her long hair back and it reminded him how innocent she looked with it. She was going around and around the Burrow playfully, until she decided to go up. He watched her, when he noticed she was really high from the ground, his heart started beating loud in his chest. He looked up, searching for her in the sky. That's when he saw her falling.

He didn't bother putting on a shirt; he just dashed off the front porch where Harry's broom is often seen. He grabbed it and launched his self to the sky quickly. She was falling fast, she's half way to the grassy ground, and he flew faster. Two feet away from her he reached out his right arm to her and grabbed her by the waist. He was going to lose balance, so she swung her whole body to his shoulder. "Bloody hell!" He shouted. "What were you doing?"

"What?" She watched her broom fall to the ground. "Oh, no! My broom!"

"What do you mean what? You were falling!"

"I know! I was planning to mount the broom when I'm a few feet to the ground." She explained.

"Why would you do that?"

"I just want to-aw!"

He smacked her in her buttocks. "Don't ever do that again. You almost gave me a heart attack." He balanced both of them on the broom; he seated her on his lap.

She noticed he wasn't wearing any shirt. "Wow." She said. "Those years of being a beater paid off." If she would describe Fred Weasley's body, it would be well-toned. "Now I know why my sister is loud at night." Fred couldn't help but laugh. He slowly got them down and they saw his mum waiting for them. "Are you alright?" Molly asked Arabella.

"Yes, there's just been a slight difficulty with my broom." She said as she picked it up from the ground.

"Good thing you were quick to act, Fred." Molly smiled at her son, a smile that says more than it should.

"It's nothing." He said as he placed Harry's broom back. "I'll get dressed."

"I saw you two from the window." Ginny said over the mirror as the three of them fit their dresses.

"He thought he was doing something heroic, Ginny." Hermione pulled the zipper on Arabella's dress. "Thanks."

"I see how the two of you look at each other." Hermione said. "You are not fooling anyone."

Alice got out of the changing room, Ginny squealed and Hermione gaped at her. Arabella looked at her proudly. "So, what do you guys think?" Alice asked them.

"Amazing!" Said Ginny.

"Perfect." Said Hermione.

"Beautiful." Arabella walked to her sister and made her face a whole body mirror. She saw Alice's eyes get all teary and she fan herself. "George's mouth will hang open when he sees you." The girls laughed at the excitement.

After fitting they decided to go to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Ginny was daring when it comes to her ice cream flavor, so was Alice. But Arabella and Hermione kept it simple with chocolate. "So, how are you and Fred?" Alice asked.

"Merlin's sake." She rolled her eyes. "If it's not Ginny, it's you who would be asking." Arabella heard Hermione laugh.

"George told me you two kissed at the shop."

"Oh, that big mouthed ginger."

"I knew it!" Ginny said. "Fred has this look on his face when the two of you came home last night. It was like he wanted to rip off your clothes." "Eew, Ginny." Arabella made a disgusted face.

"It's not like you haven't done it." Arabella fell silent at Ginny's words. "Oh, my-"

"I was busy with work." She said in her defense.

"You can't be that busy." Alice told her. "Even Hermione had time while we were at Hogwarts."

"Hey! We're not talking about me, here." Hermione said that made them all laugh.

"The three of you are polluting my mind." Arabella said and pointed her spoon at her sister. "We promised them to come by their shop to help today."

"Aw. You can't wait to see Freddie Weddie." Ginny pouted as she said Fred's name childishly.

"Stop it." But their laughter was simply contagious.

"But speaking honestly and openly." Ginny caught their attention again. "You have my vote for my brother. You're definitely better than Angelina."

"Angelina?" Arabella asked.

"You know, the girl that they hang around most of the time in Hogwarts, Quidditch player, and our housemate." Ginny reminded her, she mouthed an 'o' when she remembered who the little ginger was talking about. "They still hang out sometimes from what I heard from George, but he said it's nothing serious. Mum doesn't like her, calls her Fred's casual shagging partner."

"Really?" She couldn't help but asked, something inside her twisted. "He doesn't take her seriously? Even when they did it already?" Arabella felt sorry for the girl and scared for her.

"Oh, no." Ginny looked alarmed. "I said something wrong, didn't I?"

"No, no. It's just- I don't really know."

"Ara, just say it." Alice told her. "We're here to listen." The three girls give each other knowing looks and a nod.

"I'm scared of what I'm feeling towards Fred." She started off. "And knowing this, I feel a lot scarier."

"I didn't mean to scare you." Ginny's trying to patch the crack she has made. "I'm actually glad you said it." Arabella stopped for a moment. "A part of me is glad that you said it. It just opened my mind on how much I don't know him." The girls fell silent for a moment. Alice changed the subject about the wedding and Arabella chatted with a forced smile on her face.

George saw Alice walk in the joke shop with her sister wearing a little frown on her face. As much as he wanted to ask what was wrong, he couldn't. The shop was full with kids and with just Fred and him it was getting harder by the minute. Alice walked to him and helped with packing the items. "Arabella, can you help assist with the kids?"

"Of course." She went around the shop.

"What happened?" George asked Alice.

"Oh, Fred's bachelor life is catching up on him."

"Is it Ginny?" Alice nodded at him. "That big mouthed ginger."

"You and your sister are the same!" Alice laughed.

Fred saw Arabella smile at every kid that asked her questions that ranged from stupid to potioneer level. She doesn't seem to be getting annoyed or tired at all. He got out from the storage room, holding a box of Skiniving Snack boxes. When the kids saw him, he was savagely attacked. "No, no! I might drop this."

Arabella walked toward Fred. "Kids, give us a moment to set this up." She said in a sweet and authoritative voice. She turned to Fred. "Is there enough for all of them?"

"Yes, there is." He said with a smiled of admiration.

"Okay, line up." She ordered. "There's enough for everyone. And those who are not in line won't be able to get one. Got it?" The kids nodded at her and started lining up.

"I don't know what kind of magical creature you are, but that was amazing." Fred started giving the snack boxes to the kids. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She said with a calculated smile. "I'll go and attend to the other kids."

The bell of the shop rang, and when Arabella turned to see who it was, it wasn't a kid. It's Fred's casual shagging partner. "The adult section would be the room at the very end." She heard Alice choked on her drink and George coughed. "I'm not really here to buy." Angelina said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Silly of me." She laughed, it was all too forced.

George had to come in between them. "I'll take you to Fred."

"You finally found a helper." Arabella heard Angelina say to George as they walk inside the shop. She sharply turned towards Alice, mouth open. The bell rang again, and Arabella postured herself.

"Arabella?" The smooth low voice caught her attention and when she turned to see who it was, it was one of her trusted Aurors, and close friend.

"Draco!" She walked towards him and gave him a hug. "Seeing you instantly made me feel better."

"Looks like someone's having a bad day." Draco said to her with a smile.

"A little." She admitted to him. "Are you going to buy something here?"

Draco smiled sheepishly towards his superior and friend, nodded his head unsurely. "Well, yeah. This is the only place that sells toys for the-" he was trying to search for word to describe it without sounding lewd or a pervert.

"Adult fun?" Arabella offered.

"Yes." Draco said. "Adult fun."

Arabella grabbed his hand. "I'll show him the adult section." She said to Alice.

"He's a regular, he knows his way around." Alice said to her sister, eyes wide.

"He's my friend, and I'll keep him company."

"Okay." She said to Arabella and turned to Draco. "A lot of kids, you know the drill."

Draco nodded and both of them went to the back of the room to enter a new one. It was just yesterday that Arabella was in this room with Fred, sharing a kiss. And now, she looked at Draco over her shoulder, he's hesitating on buying anything. "I never thought you have a shy bone in your body Draco."

"Well, it's not every day that you'll be with a girl shopping for shagging toys." He sarcastically said while walking through the shelves.

"Okay, I'll close my eyes." She put her hands over her eyes. "What what the drill my sister was talking about?" Wrap the things I buy in a paper bag immediately, so kids won't see it." He took a few bottles of Desire Potions and couple of toys. "You can look, now."

"That was fast." She commented with an annoying smile.

"Oh, don't look at me like that." They both got out of the room and bumped into Fred and Angelina.

Fred's brows furrow at them. "What are you doing there with him?"

"I was just showing him around." Arabella shrugged her shoulders at him.

"Malfoy is a regular customer, he knows his way around." Fred told her.

Arabella was pissed by the tone of Fred's voice, he was being snobbish. "I just wanted to chat with him. It's been a while since we talked to each other."

"Oh, yeah. Chat inside that room. If you wanted to chat you should do it outside or by the counter." Fred spat at her.

"We're not doing what you guys are doing." She narrowed her eyes at him.

Fred was taken aback, he never told Arabella about his relationship with Angelina. "You're out of line." He pointed his finger at her.

Draco moved his hand away. "Mate, don't." He already has her hand on his, ready to stop her if she goes berserk.

Fred saw what Malfoy did, he felt like he should be the only one touching her. "Don't butt in, Malfoy."

Angeline placed her hand on Fred's chest, trying to calm him down. "Relax." She said to Fred and she shifted her gaze to Arabella. "You shouldn't talk to your boss like that."

From other side of the store, George could only murmur. "Fuck." And Alice could only gape at Angelina.

Arabella started laughing, bitter and hysterical. Draco could only place his hand on her should. "Calm down, love. Calm down."

 _Love?_ Fred asked to himself.

When Arabella stopped she faced Fred. "I quit, boss." She started walking out of the shop. Draco followed her, leaving the items he wanted to buy at the counter. Together, they apparated. Draco found himself on top of a hill with a tree that gave both of them shade. "Well, that was a scene." He said to her and they both laughed.

"I was obvious, wasn't I?" Arabella asked him with her nose crinkled.

"Oh, love, it wasn't obvious at all." He answered sarcastically.

They were already finished with their dinner and Arabella hasn't come home yet. Fred's imagination is getting the best of him, thinking that she might be spending the night with Malfoy. He has seen that blond bloke bought a lot of their items, and he can almost see an imagine him using those items in Arabella. He grabbed for his wine and gulped it down. But it wasn't strong enough. "Dad, I'll drink your fire-whiskey by the shelf. I'll buy you a new one tomorrow."

Arthur nodded at his son and turn to George for an explanation. "What has gotten into him?"

"He had a fight with Arabella this afternoon at the shop."

"What? Why?" Molly asked.

"He got jealous when Arabella showed Malfoy a part of the shop." George put it simply and did not bother with the details. "Turns out Arabella and Malfoy are friends."

"Of course, they would be." Hermione said as if George was stating the most obvious facts. "They were housemates, remember?"

"It's not only that." Harry said. "Malfoy is one of Arabella's best Aurors. They even went to the Muggle world for six months for training."

Fred seemed to over hear them and went inside the kitchen again. "Six months, that seems to be a long time for them to be alone together, right?"

"Oh, they weren't alone." Ron said. "They were with Neville, she trained them both together. They look like hell when they got back, but they're now the two top Aurors there is. They never really told us what kind of training they went through."

"Shacklebolt trusts the three of them in entrapments. There wasn't an operation that failed." Harry enthusiastically said, it was like he and Ron was talking about Quidditch.

"I saw one of Malfoy's files." It was Hermione this time. "Quite impressive, I can say." They all heard a pop in the living room. Arabella showed up in the kitchen, she didn't bother looking at Fred who was busy with his whiskey.

"Sorry I couldn't have dinner with you, guys. Draco and I ate out." She said with a bright smile on her face which irritated Fred so much. "I'll head up now." Instead of walking up the stairs she decided to Apparate to their room. She let her body fall on the mattress.

Fred appeared with a pop from his apparition. "Had fun with Malfoy?"

"Actually, I did." She turned to her belly, not wanting to look at Fred.

He didn't expect that answer from her, what is she? A sadist? Can't she see how much it hurt for him? Seeing Malfoy hold her hand and touch her shoulder, calling her love. He finished the whiskey in his hand and placed the glass on the side drawer of their bed. "How was he?"

Arabella was puzzled by his question, and thought that he was asking for Malfoy's well-being. "Well, he's great!"

"Better than me?" He asked darkly.

And that's when Arabella realized it. "Oh, no, no, no, no." She said continuously as she sat up right and faces him. She waved her wand in the end to put a sound proofing spell. "First of all, I thought you were asking about his well being. See unlike you, not because people of different gender talk together, I would immediately presume they're fucking-"

"Well, could have fooled me. What did you said to me this afternoon? You're not doing what we're doing? Oh, yeah. That's not presuming." Fred spat at her.

"That's a fact, and don't act clean! Ginny told me, so." Fred's face shows defeat. "Second of all-" her voice was shaking this time. "It was offensive for you to think of me like that." She got up from her bed and walked to the door. "I'll ask Alice to change the sleeping arrangements"

"You bloody idiot." George hissed at him as they both lie on their bed. "What did you tell her?"

"I just asked her if she had fun with Malfoy." Fred hissed back.

"Don't fucking lie to me, Fred. I wouldn't be sleeping here with you if that's all you said."

"I asked if she had fun with Malfoy, she said yes and I asked her if he was better than me."

George groans. "Bloody hell, why would you say that? Have you gone mental? You just heard us talking about how she trained Malfoy and Longbottom, still you would say that? You fucking belong in St. Mungos!"

"The fire whiskey got the best of me, okay." He placed his forearm over his face. "Malfoy was touching her, and she let him."

"You weren't really here waiting like a damsel in distress weren't you?" George reminded him. "You shag slags, Fred. You shagged Angeline, for fuck's sake. You have no right to act innocent or as if you're the victim."

"So, you heard?" Fred asked.

"We created the extendible ears, have you forgotten?" George told him. "Alice was worried, she came rushing after you apparated and asked me if she can borrow it. I overheard."

"What should I do?"

"Apologize you, git."

Molly and Arthur heard a knock on from the front door, it was Arthur who got up and check who it was. He saw Malfoy wearing a green coat with gold buttons that has the crest of the ministry Aurors. "I'm sorry to disturb you this late in the evening, but the minister requests Ms. Nelly's presence right away."

From his behind the old man saw Neville. "Well, come in. I'll go get Arabella." He knocked on Alice's room; he was a bit surprised when he saw Arabella getting ready.

"Please tell them I'll be down in fifteen minutes." She said to him.

"How did you know?"

"I heard disturbance in the air, like someone was flying a broom." She answered him, Arthur went down to inform the visitors as Arabella went to the married couple's room. Molly saw her and gestured for her to come in.

"Why are you all dressed up?"

"The minister needs me." She sadly said, she took off her necklace and handed it to Molly. "Give this to Alice on her wedding day, if I don't come back."

"What are you saying?" Molly's hand was shaking.

"Tell her that is our family crest. And I love her." She slowly turned to leave but Molly got hold of her sleeve.

"I know you will come back."

"Molly, I'll give it my all. You know I do." She held the old lady's hand one last time and planted a kiss on it. "Thank you for always caring for my sister." And with that she headed to the leaving room. She gave Malfoy and Longbottom a nod and they left.

Morning came and Fred decided to apologize to Arabella, he was wrong, jealousy and fire whiskey got the best of him. This time he'll come clean, and tell her how he has been living his life and hopefully she accepts him. He got down for breakfast and saw everyone was there already, except for the one he wanted to talk to. "Where's Arabella?" He asked Alice.

"I don't know I woke up this morning she wasn't in my room. I thought she just went out to fly." Alice told him.

"Sit down." Arthur told Fred. "Last night, Malfoy and Longbottom went here looking for Arabella." Fred's heart was beating loud in his chest that it actually hurts. "The minister had call for her. They said she should be home within five days."

"It must be another entrapment operation." Ron said, and Fred's heart beat was slowing down now, in fact, too slow. It was getting hard to breath. "Don't worry, Ali. Your sister is great at her job." Ron has full confidence.

Fred felt his throat dry, and no matter how many times he drinks or swallows his own saliva, it wasn't getting better. It was like there's a huge lump on there that was making it impossible for him to talk or breath. There was something in the expression of his mother that made him anxious. She was looking down at the floor and was holding something at the front pocket of her apron.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

 _Quidditch practice was over and the twins were heading up to the Gryffindor tower. They told the fat lady what the password is and made their way to the common room. They saw Hermione and Harry talking to Alice who was crying; George immediately ran up to her and held her close with an embrace. "Ssh, what happened?" George asks Harry and Hermione._

 _"Arabella's gone." Hermione said. "She just left Alice a letter."_

 _With shaking hands Alice gave pulled out the letter from her pocket, Fred kneeled in front of her and opened the letter, read it silently, trying his best not to breakdown._

 _Alice,_

 _I am dropping out of Hogwarts and trying my luck in the real world. It might take me some time to write again. Once I find a job and get settled, I will come back for you. Until then, you need to stay with Molly and Arthur. You don't have to worry; you're already a family to them. And I wrote to them in advance about this. Tell Fred and George how thankful I am to them. I love you, Alice. I will come back._

 _Love,_

 _Arabella_

 _His hand that was holding the letter felt heavy, he let it fall to his thigh while his other hand messed his hair and ran over his face. "How could she even get out of the castle?" Hermione asked._

 _"She must have found out about the passage way from here to Hogsmeade." Fred got up. "When did she leave you this? If we hurry up, we might catch up on her."_

 _"Right, let's get going." George was about to get up from the floor but Alice stopped him. "We're going after her. We're going to get her back."_

 _"No." Alice wiped off the tears on her cheeks._

 _"What do you mean no?" Fred asked frustrated._

 _"She made her decision, Fred. And she said she will come back."_

 _"You're just going to let her leave like that? She's alone, she has nowhere to go, and Merlin, what kind of job will she get?" He started pacing in front of them._

 _"She's not the smartest, Fred, but she's determined. I have faith in my sister, I know she'll get a job and I know she'll come back." Alice told him with full confidence. But that doesn't really make it any easier for him._

 _He left them in the common room and went to his bed, he closed the drapes and charmed it so no one can open it and hear him. He lay there for the longest time, asking himself why is he hurting so much._

The first day, Fred felt lost. Like the first time Arabella left them, he was asking himself why it hurts. Though he knows the answer to that question, he can't help himself but asked it again. Because the pain he is feeling now is different from the pain he felt back then. The second day was worse than the first. He went to the shop, and found himself staring outside the window lost in his thoughts of Arabella. He third day, he knew he needed a distraction. He went to the production room of the shop and started experimenting, trying to create a new product. It helped him keep his sanity till the fifth day.

The sixth day, he felt sick. His stomach turn, his lungs felt like it was constantly being squeezed, his knees were weak and his whole body was shaking. His father said Arabella will be back within five days, should they just assume the worst? That night, Fred couldn't sleep. He just stare out the window, waiting. He suddenly remembered why he and Angelina became casual shagging partners.

He wanted to know if he'll feel that sensation he feels when he looks at Arabella on other women. To his disappointment, he found himself comparing each woman to her. Soon, he found himself looking for comfort. Angelina was more than willing, he didn't find comfort on her lap as they snog, but he did find distraction. Enough to not keep thinking about Arabella during the day, enough to function and be productive, enough to joke and act fine. But at the end of the day, when he's laying on his bed, his mind wonders back to her till he falls asleep

The seventh day, he saw his mother crying in the kitchen. He walked up to her from behind and saw she was holding Arabella's necklace between her two small hands. "How did you get that?" He managed to speak; it was like someone was suffocating him. He didn't have an immediate answer from his mother. She just cried a little louder in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder.

"Arabella gave it to me the night she was called by the minister." Molly said between sobs. "She told me to give it to Alice on her wedding day, if she doesn't come back."

Something inside his chest started hurting, and tears stinging his eyes. Without saying anything, he apparated to his flat above the joke shop. He got there with a pop and he fell to his knees, shoulder shaking he started crying.

He got up and decided not to open the shop that day. He felt too tired to do anything; he stayed in his flat until it was night time. He didn't want to go back to the Burrow, but he had to. After disappearing without saying anything, he's sure that his mum will be worried. And he knows how tiring worrying can be. He took in a deep breath before apparating back to their home.

He was about to head to the kitchen when all of a sudden he heard a cracking sound. "Help!" A man's voice called out to him from the living room. When Fred turned he saw Neville and Malfoy, both covered in blood and dirt. Malfoy was carrying someone, it took Fred a minute to notice who it was, Arabella. She was groaning in pain. Malfoy placed her on their sofa and that gave him a better look on her.

His heart was twisted when he saw a chair leg that has pierced her on her thigh, and a dagger on her left shoulder. He heard footsteps and everyone was seeing what he was seeing. "You should have taken her to St. Mungos!" Ron yelled at them.

"We can't!" Neville yelled back as he rip Arabella's coat, placing it to the floor and taking things out of its pocket. "Someone tipped the Death Eaters we were on to them, they were ready for us. We bet they're waiting for her at the Mungos, too." He opened a small box that contains different bottles of potions, handing one to Malfoy.

"What do you mean waiting?" Hermione asked.

"Death Eaters are after her." Harry gestured Ginny to take Teddy upstairs.

"We need a bowl." Malfoy told them frantically. He tied both ends of Arabella's thigh to slow down the bleeding. Molly was quick to get them a bowl and some towels. "We need to put you out." Malfoy said to Arabella.

"No!"

"You can die because of the pain, don't be fucking stubborn!" Malfoy yelled at her. "Get the herb, Neville." His partner moved fast, he took off his coat and he felt the stares that were focused on his left arm where his Dark Mark was embedded.

"You won't fuck put me out, Draco!" Arabella fought as he tried to feed her the herb. "I can take the pain!"

Malfoy grabbed the dagger on her shoulder and she yelped in pain, shoving the herb in her mouth. He shut her mouth and pinched her nose making her swallow it. "I'm trying to save your life, love."

"Fuck you!"

"And I love you even if you make everything hard for us." Malfoy saw her getting drowsy and it didn't take a minute and she's sleeping already. He absent mindedly ran his hand over his head, his blond hair got painted red. He pulled the dagger and gestured Hermione to come close and place a tower over the wound.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Hermione asked him while she placed a reasonable pressure on Arabella's left shoulder.

"Yes, I do." Malfoy turned and saw Fred. "You." He called to the ginger. "I need you to pull the wood from her thigh, I need to put herbs into the hole the moment you remove it." Fred nod, he pulled the wood and saw how much blood it was covered in. Malfoy was frantic and so was Neville. Their hands were red, so were their clothes.

When Malfoy has put the herb inside her wounds he wrapped it in gauze and ran the back of his hand over his face. He got up and face everyone, his eyes where shining blue, like he was about to tear up. "She will be asleep for three days. She won't be up until all her inner wounds have healed."

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"It was a trap for her." Malfoy said. "We got orders from Shacklebolt to raid a place where Death Eaters live in, turns out to be a trap. But you don't need to worry; she didn't want to leave the place until everyone was apprehended." He shifted his gaze to Alice. "You better clean her up and take her to her room. Malfoy stumbled and fell flat on his ass.

"I'll take her up and clean her." Fred said.

"Let me help." Alice watched as Fred carried her.

Alice slipped Arabella out of her clothes and cleaned her while Fred waits outside his room; he decided to take her there. He heard soft sobs from Alice as she cleans Arabella's hair of blood. When Alice was done, they both headed down to the kitchen, they were sure that the two Aurors will tell them what happened.

"Shacklebolt ordered us years ago to bring her here if she gets badly injured. He said this will be the safest place for her because a lot of you are members of the order." Malfoy said as he sat down on one of the chairs. He and Neville had dark circles around there eyes, they can tell they haven't slept.

"Why is she being hunted down?" Hermione asked and Malfoy gave her a questioning look.

"You don't know?" He asked back. "You honestly don't know?" He looked at Harry. "And you?"

"All I know is that she helped Snape in helping me." Harry answered him with full honesty.

"Snape helped you?" The question was asked in unison by a number of people.

"Yes, he became a part of Voldemort's army to help the Order. He wasn't a traitor." Harry said. "He was the one who always protected me. But I don't know Arabella's story."

"Arabella did help Snape, after becoming a part of the Order; she got into Voldemort's army." Malfoy saw the shock expression from the young ones but not on Molly and Arthur's face. "The younger members of the Order weren't informed, right Mr. and Mrs. Weasley?"

Fred and George turn towards them. "You knew?" Fred asked in a betrayed tone.

"Dumbledore didn't want to inform anyone else, not everyone knew. Just a very few of us." Arthur said. "He said that Snape needed help and he needs someone who's not suspicious. They trained her every summer, until she was ready."

"That's when she dropped out of Hogwarts." Malfoy stated. "She was there in the war, too. She would either apparate the students out of harm's way or would kill the Death Eaters herself." He turned to Fred. "Remember when you heard a loud explosion and then all of a sudden you wake up at the great hall?"

"She saved me." Fred said almost in a whisper, he felt a stir in his emotion. He can't put a finger on it.

"But one Death Eater unmask her, Rodolphus Lestrange, he wasn't captured in Hogwarts. He's been hunting her ever since." Malfoy placed his hand over the table. "Neville and I need to deal with things at the Ministry, and we need to find out who tipped those suckers. After three days, she'll be starving. We'll be back as soon as we can." They both got up and apparated.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Fred asked his parents.

"It wasn't for us to tell. And she didn't want anyone knowing." Molly said to her son.

"She did the Order a great deal! We could have helped her!" He slammed his hand on the table.

"She wanted everyone to move on with their lives!" Arthur shouted. "She wanted Alice to live her life fully, without any worry. She did was she thought was right, Fred."

Fred didn't say anything to his father; he turned his back against the older Weasley and headed towards his room. He lay beside Arabella, facing her. "Why did you do so much? Why didn't you asked for help? You didn't have to do everything alone, Arabella. If you could have just told me, I could have been there for you. I could have done something to ease your worry and pain." He ran his hand over her cheek.

The next day, Malfoy and Neville came back to check on Arabella. Malfoy knocked on the door of his room, the two saw Fred changing the gauze on her leg and noticed that the gauze on her shoulder was new, too. "Aren't you supposed to be at the joke shop?" Malfoy asked.

"I wanted to be the one to take care of her until she wakes up." He wanted to be the one to take of her always. "Why are you the two of you here?"

"Just bringing more herbs." It was Neville to talk this time. "It's hard to get, so we pulled some strings to get some." He placed it on the side drawer. "I wish she didn't take the dagger for me."

Fred turns his head to Neville, his expression was begging for answer. "That little sweet tooth got between Neville and a dagger." Malfoy said. "Because Neville was getting married. That's how she is, willing to die for others."

"I'm sorry, Fred." Neville had his head down. "I just panicked when I saw how hurt she was, I forgot that there was still one Death Eater. But we got him, he's in Azkaban now."

Fred turned to Malfoy. "How did you know each other so well?"

"She took a few cruciatus curse for me, when my mum learned about that, we're in debt. Every time she gets hurt or injured, we healed her. I didn't even want to be an Auror, but she trusted me more than anyone else." Malfoy got a cigarette and lit it.

"Don't act so cool, Draco." Neville said with a laugh. "You'd be in Azkaban if it weren't for her."

"That's true." He puff the smoke, waved his wand so it will go directly outside the window.

"I remembered how she kicked our asses while we were in training in the muggle world." Neville sat at the other bed. "She's so good in dueling, in fighting; it never occurred to me that she's still a human."

"Well, that sometimes happens. She has that kind of reputation already." Malfoy commented. "We need to help her keep it."

"An almost non-human reputation?" Fred asked and laughed.

"A little funny if you think about it. She's small and with a long hair she looks so nice and a little weak. She saved me more than a handful of times; you can bet I'll help in keeping her reputation." Neville locked arms with Malfoy and turned to Fred. "How long have you been together? Must be tough with her moving around all the time."

"We're not together." Fred answered them honestly.

"Really? She seems to be pretty upset with the girl you were talking to at the shop. She even admitted she was jealous." Malfoy finished his smoke.

"She was?"

"She was." Malfoy gestured for Neville to get up from his seat. "Well, we'll be going now. Take good care of her, she needs someone like you to remind her that she has a life to live too." They were about to walk out of the door but Malfoy turn his head to Fred one last time. "We'll be back, and we might have serious matters in our hands once we do."

 _Arabella tried to get to Fred as fast as she can, but she didn't make it. The wall crushed on top of him. And as she tried to push each rock aside the battle went on. She has removed the last rock on top on him, and she saw Fred's head bleeding. She tried to use healing spells but it was already too late. He wasn't breathing anymore. Fred's dead._

She woke up sweating and panting, she started shaking. She wrapped her arms around her own body as she sit up on the bed. She noticed Fred was next to her and it was just a nightmare. Tears started forming in her eyes, and she cried. Hands on her face as she let her salty tears fall on her lap.

Fred heard an indistinct noise that made him open his eyes. He saw Arabella was already sitting up; he was surprised but then felt alarmed when he saw her crying. He immediately wrapped his arms around her. "Does anything hurt? Are you feeling anything?" He asked his voice still husky.

Fred wiped off her tears. "I had a nightmare." Her voice was hoarse, probably because she hasn't spoken for a while. "You're dead."

"It's just a nightmare." He told her.

"I didn't got you on time and the wall-"

"Hush. It's just a nightmare; I'm here, with you." The softness of his tone melted her heart away. Her breakdown about not saving him meant something for Fred. He placed a kiss on her head, then on her forehead, eye, cheek and her lips. It wasn't like their first or second kiss. Fred made sure to be gentle, he planted the kiss with all of the emotion he has for her.

When their lips parted Arabella knew what he felt for her. It made butterflies flap inside her stomach, it made her heart skip a beat, it made her want to forget that Death Eaters exist and she has to stop them. It made her think of Fred. And just Fred. Another tear fell from her eye, she smiled at Fred.

"Now, as much as I want to continue kissing, you need to eat. You've been sleeping for three days." He was about to get out of bed but Arabella stop him. They looked at each other for a moment.

"Fred.."

"Yes, love?"

"Don't shag Angelina anymore."

"I'll do anything you want." And with that he knows that their pass disagreement is now resolved. He carried her and he started walking to the kitchen. He made her sit on a chair as he looked for a pan and something to cook. "Anything in particular you want?"

"No. Anything would do. And where's Molly?" She sipped the coffee that Fred gave her.

"Romania with Dad they're getting Bill and Fleur." He crack open some eggs and whisk it.

"It's so quiet." Arabella said.

"Ron and Hermione are at her parents' house, paying a visit over the weekend. Ginny and Harry are at Grimmauld Palace. George and Alice fixing their new place, they might come home late. And Percy is with his girlfriend, he might spend the night there." Fred finished the eggs and gave it to her along with some toast.

Arabella dig in and not minding Fred who was watching her, he has a smile on his face as he did. "You've been taking care of me?" He nodded. "I hope you weren't the one who undressed me."

"Your sister didn't let me, but I did choose what you're wearing." He smiled as he eyed her legs from the very short, shorts she was wearing.

She shook her head from side to side smiling to herself. "Did Draco come by?"

"He did the other day, with Neville. Drop off some herbs for you." He took a deep breath. "He said a few things too about you, that night when you got here."

That made her stop eating; she placed her fork at the side of the plate. Arabella's palm was getting sweaty. "Wh-what did he said?"

"The things you did for the Order."

"No, no.." she quickly got up, but her legs was still hurting. Her knees wobble; she thought that she'll fall down to the floor but two arms got hold of her. "No, let go." She was trying to push Fred away, but her left arm was still weak and hurting, too.

"Why?" Fred asked. "Why would I let go of you?"

"I did a lot of horrible things, Fred."

"So did I." He steadied her, but she was limping. He sat her down. "You did all of it for the greater good, you did it because you were ordered to do it."

"Does Alice hate me?"

"How could she? You made sure she would live in a safer world. And it kind of counts that you saved her fiancé's twin brother." He winked at her, as he takes a toast and feed it to her.

"Draco has such a mouth."

"Ever since he was born." He agreed. "Finish your meal, love. You have a lot to tell me."

After her meal, they went back to their room. Arabella wanted to practice walking already so Fred let her. He acted like he was reading a book, but he was just making sure she wouldn't fall flat on her face. "Can I ask you something?" Fred placed the book down as she sit on the bed next to him. "What did you do in the muggle world when you trained Neville and Malfoy?"

"Muggle fighting, our parents wrote about the muggle world and how some of their knowledge can be beneficial to ours. While I was moving from place to place and trying to catch bad guys along the way, I tried learning how they fight." She stretched her left arm and started rotating it forward then backward. "It became very useful when we got disarmed." She chuckled.

"Isn't that, sort of, illegal?"

"No, not really. It's just unheard of; we plan to keep it that way. Shacklebolt approved of it, and was contemplating if the magical law enforcement should put up a program about it."

They both heard an alarm and Fred quickly got up to his feet. "Time to change your bandage." He said.

"You have an alarm for it?" She laughed as she asked.

"Yes, definitely. Clean gauze is very important." He pulled the things he needed from the drawer.

"I'll do my thigh and you can do my arm." She pulled her leg on the bed.

"What?" He asked acting surprised. "I was excited about doing your leg." He sat next to her.

"Fred, you're unbelievable." She snatched the gauze from his hand, unwrapping the used one with her right hand. She noticed Fred staring at her leg. "It's not a chicken leg, refrain from drooling."

"Tell me, what's the difference? They both look good to nibble on." Fred over trying to be seductive made her laugh. He handed her the herb that she spread across her now healing wound. "It looks a lot better now than yesterday."

"Neville's really good with plants; he's actually planning to be a professor in herbology at Hogwarts after we bag every Death Eater." She winced at the slight tingle of pain and then continued wrapping it up.

"How about Malfoy, what's his plan?" He helped her when he noticed that her hands started shaking.

"Continue the family business, even though he hates it." She let Fred finish it, she didn't realize how painful being pierced was "And you?" Somehow Arabella knew that Fred was leading up on asking her the same question.

"I haven't really thought about it." She gave him her hand and he gently removed the used gauze.

Fred spread the herb on the wound on her shoulder; she closed her eyes tightly because of the stinging pain. He opened her mouth to say something but he hesitated. Are you not a Gryffindor? He asked himself. Find your fucking courage Frederick Weasley! "Live with me." He said almost too loud than he expected. "After bagging them up, live with me, we'll figure things out once we're together."

"Live with you?" Her eyes were wide. "As in, just stay at your house, like a flat mate?"

"That's not really what I have in mind." He started wrapping her shoulder and arm. "Live with me with a certain relationship status."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI**

"What kind of relationship status?" Fred finished wrapping her arm and now they look at each other eye to eye.

He took in a deep breath. "Your choice, we could be girlfriend and boyfriend or husband and wife. We could be girlfriend and boyfriend leading to husband and wife." He pushed the gauze aside and scooted closer to her. "I'd really love to end it with us being husband and wife."

"Fred, what- do you know what you're saying?" Arabella was shocked and confused, but still a little part of her is happy, maybe more than a little.

"Yes, I completely know what I'm saying." He took both of her hands in his. "This is not the most ideal way of asking someone to be in a relationship with them. And probably the most awkward timing, but I've thought about this." He paused. "I don't want to be away from you anymore, Arabella. I want to be the one who you will come home to, no matter how beaten up you are. I want to be the one who would nurse you till you get better." He reached for her, tucked her long hair behind her ear and placed one of her hand on his chest. "I don't want to freak you out, or scare you away, I'm not even sure if I should say this now. But, I love you."

It felt like a truck of blocks has been lifted from his chest, for a moment he thought he would be able to breathe easy. But her long pause made him anxious, he shifted from his seat. After all that he said, all that there is, is silence. He collected both of his hand and placed it on his lap, fidgeting. He cleared his throat. "You don't have to answer right now-"

"Fred."

"-You should think about it-"

"Fred."

"-it is a lifetime commitment and-"

"Fred!" He finally turned to her, and he saw a smiling face. "Let's start with boyfriend and girlfriend." She said to him.

He jumped from the bed to the floor. "Yes!" It made Arabella laugh. He walked to her, closing the gap between them and leaning down on her. He stopped for a moment as if asking for permission. She placed her right hand on his cheek and leaned forward for a kiss. A long and breath taking kiss, it was Arabella who gave up on it.

"I need to breath." She said as she fans herself.

With a triumphant smile, he sat next to her on the bed, pulled her so she'll be sitting on his lap. He lightly pulled on her hair, making her tilt her head upward. He started kissing her neck all the way up to her ear. He heard her moan when he licked her earlobe. He stopped to look at her flushed face. "I love you, so much." He held her tight, slowly pulling her top up,

"Let's wait till I'm fully healed, Fred." She said as she eased herself from him. "It'll be difficult to move right, now."

"I was just actually planning on nibbling." He said with a big fat smile on his face. "It's nothing harmful, but definitely pleasurable." She rolled her eyes and got off him.

A day after Arabella woke up, Molly, Arthur, Bill and Fleur arrived with other people. From the window, she noticed the blue robes that were familiar to her. She quickly got up from the bed and got dressed. She got both of her wands and apparated to the living room of the burrow. Holding the wands tightly and placing it above her right chest. She greeted Shacklebolt with a bow as everyone entered the house including Malfoy and Neville.

"I see you're doing well." Shacklebolt eyed her as he nodded. "You can be at ease now." She relaxed under the order and was surprised to get a hug from her mentor. "We will end it."

With that message, she knew why they were here. They have located Rodolphus and they will capture him. Her life of hiding, running and chasing down death eaters is almost at the end. She can now see a life with Fred. Her heart skipped at the thought.

They all head down to the kitchen, the twins and Alice were surprised to see them. "We're the rest of the order?" Shacklebolt asked Arthur.

"Harry, Ron and Hermione are on their way." And as if on cue, the golden trio came out of the fire place.

"Let's start the meeting." Shacklebolt looked at Arabella. "Better if you keep your sister out of this."

She nodded and looked at Alice, she understood. Harry caught her attention. "Go to Ginny, she's at Grimmauld Place." They watched Alice floo out of the house before everyone settled to their seats. Except Malfoy who leaned on the sink, arms folded and looking as if he was scowling.

"We found where Lestrange has been hiding along with other Death Eaters who remain loyal to the cause" Shacklebolt clasped his hand together on the table. "I'm bringing this to the order, it's only right that the Order will be the one to end it."

"How many Death Eaters are there?" Ron asked.

"More than fifty probably, but less than a hundred." He took in a deep breath. "That's why I have Malfoy and Longbottom with me. They are to help, we are outnumbered. As much as I want to bring in more people, I can't risk it. We haven't apprehended the traitor inside the ministry."

"If it's less than a hundred, the three of us can do it." Arabella said referring to Neville and Draco.

"No, we'll help." Fred was stern.

Shacklebolt cleared his throat. "The numbers aren't clear." He said to Arabella. "We can't afford making any mistake-"

"That's the reason why me, Draco and Neville should be the one to do it." She said hotly.

"Don't be stubborn." Malfoy rolled up his sleeve and he can see disturbed expressions from the room. "The last time we went on an entrapment operation of over thirty dark wizards and witches, you were badly injured. These fifty Death Eaters will be more formidable than those renegades. We need help, you need help."

They were silent for a moment until Neville spoke up. "I hate to say this, but Draco's right. But is the rest of the Order ready to face this Death Eaters?"

"We fought at the battle at Hogwarts." George said. "Don't get cocky, Neville just cause you're an Auror."

"He's not being cocky." Harry said to them with a serious expression on his face. "Most of the Death Eaters we've taken down two years ago are just pawns. Those that escape are really skilled. We need to be as good if not better than them in dueling."

"That's why Arabella will lead this team." Shacklebolt caught their attention again. "You'll have three weeks to prepare them-"

"Wait, my sister's wedding-"

"You will have a week before the wedding if things go smoothly."

Arabella took in a deep breath. "I'll train them for two weeks and maybe three days. Send me the details of the location by that time." She paced around the room, not limping anymore. "And I'll take Fred but not George."

"Oi! We're a package deal." George called out to her.

"Not anymore, I'm a sister before I was even a part of the Order. You're the one who needs to take care of Alice if ever-" she trailed off; she shook her head from side to side slowly. "And I'm not taking Molly and Arthur."

"You think we can't fight?" Arthur said with an amused smile.

"It's not that, you're the second parents me and Alice have."

Shacklebolt laugh heartily. "Always thinking about the younger Nelly." He said to Arabella.

"She's a damn fox." Malfoy commented. "Neville, give her the herbs so she can heal already. Five days of lazing around and she might already lost her edge."

"Draco, I can take you right now." Arabella tilted her head to the side.

"Whatever." He looked at the golden trio. "What are you planning with these three?"

Arabella looked at them, Harry and Ron will be a part of the team. But she wasn't sure with Hermione. "We'll teach them how to apparate."

"We all know that." Hermione said to her and in that moment Arabella shook off her doubt.

"Well, you guys don't apparate like we do." Neville handed her a violet leaf and she started chewing on it. "I suggest you change into something more comfortable." With that she left them.

"She doesn't waste time." Shacklebolt said. "I'll be back to give you the details of the location in due time." He got up from his chair and with a pop, he apparated.

Everyone at the table looked at each other, Ron giving away a nervous glance at Hermione. She held his hand and gave it a squeeze, Neville noticed it. "Don't be nervous, feeling scared will be a hindrance."

"You got it wrong." Malfoy said. "Remember what she always tells us while we were training?"

Neville smiled as he scratched the back of his head. "I forgot." He said with a light chuckle.

"Embrace your fear but do it anyway." Malfoy took out a cigarette and lit it up. He looked at them. "Merlin, I hope you're ready." He shifted his stare to Hermione. "But you don't have to worry; she'll go easy on you."

Fred felt a pull on his heart while he watched Malfoy look at Arabella. There was something in his eyes that he can't understand. The night Arabella was hurt; Malfoy's hand was shaking as he place the herbs in her wounds. There was worry in his eyes; he was muttering things under his breath. When they visited her, his eyes of cold blue suddenly light up like the warm ocean as he stare at her sleeping image. Fred certainly can't deny their fondness towards each other.

He got up from his chair and went up stairs, he saw Arabella taking off the bandages from her body. "Hey, what're you doing?" He walked towards her and was trying to stop her.

"It's fine." She said to him with a smile. "The herb that Neville gave to me healed everything."

"Just within minutes?"

"Well, the other herbs that we put on my wounds healed the inside damages, the herb that I just ate, took care of the outside wounds." She grabbed her coat and looked at the ripped part of it. She took out a needle and a black thread, tapped her wand at it and it started sewing itself.

"You could have just used reparo." He said to her as he walked to his closet and took out a shirt.

"I know." She held out the coat to him. "See the black threads?" She asked him and he nodded. "Those are the hits I've endured. I sew them so it'll leave a mark on the coat, Neville gives me herbs that won't leave scars, and I need a reminder."

"A reminder of what?" He stood close to her as he changed his top.

"That I'm a mere mortal." She said with a laugh. "I've come to face death and escape it more than I could remember; it gets to my head sometimes. This helps me be grounded." She put on her coat.

He noticed how many black threads that there was in it, the closest to her chest was the dagger that was just taken off her a few days ago. He placed his hand on it. "Will you still be an Auror after all of this?"

"I-" she took in a deep breath. "I honestly don't know. Fighting is the only thing I'm good at, strange coming from a girl right?" She gave away a nervous laugh.

"The four of us can work at the shop, we can expand it." He held her hands into his.

"That sounds great, really it does." She bit her lower lip. "But, I'm- I don't know. It just doesn't feel right for me."

He kissed both of her hands. "I understand." He said with a smile. "We still have a lot of time to figure things out, anyway."

She loves it; she loves how patient Fred was when it comes to her. She loves the softness in his tone whenever they will talk about their future. She loves his gentleness even when he was towering over her like a giant. Most of all, she loves it when he makes her feel that she actually have a bright future. She doubts it, but she never says it to him. She's not even sure if she'll come out alive after their mission. But she was sure she wouldn't let Fred die, she wouldn't let any die. She'll have to die first if that would happen.

The two of them headed down stairs, hand in hand. They saw the look George and Ron gave to them, but they just shrugged it off. They went outside of the Burrow and just in front of the porch they got settled. "Let's get started." Arabella said as she tucked one of her wands inside her coat. She was holding a white wand, about fifteen inches long and was crooked at the handle. "Death Eaters are fast because they apparate well in short distances, it's almost like an unsupported flight. That's what we'll be learning from here on out, also muggle fighting."

"Do you think they'll learn everything in two weeks and three days?" Neville asked as he watched Arabella tie her hair up in a ponytail.

"We'll teach them the basic, like stop and kick or punch or disarm. What's important is to move fast." She gave a knowing look at Draco, he moved a few feet away from her. "Watch carefully." She apparated behind Draco and he apparated away from her. A trail of violet and green smoke appeared like they were chasing each other. A bolt of lightning came shooting at the green trail. They all heard a grunt and saw Malfoy rolling on the dirt.

He quickly got up and apparated, moving faster. He disarmed Arabella but he knew that was useless. She has two wands and she can apparate wandlessly. He was surprised when she apparated to him, he ducked when he saw her small fist aiming at his face. He apparated at her back, but she took him along when she apparated and made him land on his back. She was on top of him, breathing hard like he was and his wand was at his face held by her steady hand. He sighed in defeat.

Arabella got up and held out a hand to Malfoy, helping him get up and giving him back his wand. She accio'd her disarmed wand and it went straight back to her hand with ease. They both saw amazement in the eyes of the audience, while a grin was playing on Neville's face. "How did you do that?" It was Hermione who spoke up.

"Determination and deliberation, with a very, very calm mind." Arabella said to them. "It also helps if your body is in action while you apparate, it'll help the speed and the landing." She pointed at Neville.

He nodded at her, he started running to Ron, the closer he gets the more terrified he seem. When they were just a foot away from each other a blue trail of smoke appeared, Ron duck and Neville was already at his back, waiting for him to open his eyes. Ron looked up at him. "Bloody hell, how long did it take you to learn that?"

"About a month." Neville answered honestly. "But Draco did it within two weeks."

"Try being pushed over a cliff, see if it won't make you feel determined." He said as he glared at Arabella.

"Oh, Draco." She waved her hand in the air. "Stop living in the past, you're good in apparating now, aren't you?"

"Yes, of course. All thanks to your murderous ways." He rolled her eyes at him. "Can we get back to the training?"

"Okay." Arabella moved her wand and balls of dirt appeared at her feet, Malfoy and Neville did the same. "We need an extra hand." She said looking at Harry, Ron, Hermione and Fred. "George!" She called out.

The door opened and he popped out his head. "Yeah?"

"Mind if you help us throwing this dirt ball at them?" Arabella saw Hermione's jaw drop, Ron's head hang down, Harry simply sigh and Fred looked excited and challenged.

George walked to them with a happy smile on his face. "Of course as long as it's Ronnikins I'm throwing this at."

"I'll do Fred." Malfoy said while looking at the ginger, a part of him was aching at the sight of him. "I shall show no mercy to your lover." He said to Arabella.

"I expect none from a Death Eater." Fred said with his wand ready.

"Even from Ara?" Malfoy snorted.

"I'll take Neville." Hermione spoke up before things get out of hand.

"Are you sure?" Neville asked him.

"Yes, I honestly think you'll cut me some slack than Arabella." She looked at the female Auror. "I'm sorry, I-"

"No one will be cut some slack here, Granger. Training is training." She saw Hermione winced, probably dreading the dirt that will be caught up on her hair. "That means I'll be your rival, Potter."

"I honestly thought Malfoy would go for me." He got his wand out.

"On my mark-"

Malfoy didn't wait for Arabella to finish her sentence; he started throwing dirt at Fred. Taking him off guard at first, but the second dirt ball didn't hit him. He managed to apparate a few feet back. They started without a clear signal; George was having fun throwing dirt at Ron and seeing how hopeless he is in apparating fast. Harry managed to apparate, but he apparated two feet near to Arabella, he got hit by the dirt. Hermione apparated fast the first time, but her landing was off, Neville hit her on her back.

At the end of the training, their body felt sore not only from being hit by dirtballs but also because of the frequent apparating. Hermione's curl caught dirt and her jumper was already brown. Harry wiped away the dirt from his eye glass, Ron took off his shoes to take out the dirt off it, and Fred slumped on the porch not minding how dirty he was.

"You guys better clean yourselves out here." George said with a mischievous grin. "Mum doesn't like the shower getting clogged by dirt." With that he left them and greeted his future wife by the fire place.

"I can't even lift my wand anymore." Hermione said.

"Okay." Arabella gestured them to stand away from the porch. "I'll clean the dirt off but you'll be wet after, and there are only two bathrooms inside."

"I'll wash by the pond." Fred started walking. "Just please bring me clothes and soap and shampoo and towel." He said to Arabella.

"Sure thing." She washed the golden trio using an aguamenti charm and then rushed to their room.

Malfoy hated how Fred ordered Arabella, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he and Neville said their good-byes when Arabella appeared on the front door once again. "See you guys tomorrow." She said to them with a hug. She started making her way to the pond.

Fred took off every single item of clothing he has and got down to the warm water, he can see the sky changing from day to night. He cupped some water in his hand and splashed it on his face; slowly he dipped his whole body including his head. He emerged from the water, chest heaving as he catches his breath. "Hey," he turns around and saw Arabella holding the thing he has told her to bring. She placed it on a boulder and leaned on to it. "You did great today."

"Malfoy hates me more than ever."

"Don't say that."

"He likes you, it's so obvious." He started swimming to and fro, not minding that Arabella can see his butt cheeks.

"He doesn't like me, Fred." She called out to him when his head appeared from the water. "He's just looking out for me."

"Oh, yeah. Keep telling yourself that." He swam back to her. "Do you like him?" A question that he find appropriate to ask because he wasn't really sure what she feels for him. Yes, Malfoy did tell him she got jealous over Angelina, and she did say yes to his proposal, but she didn't tell him what she feels for him. He watch her mouth open and close, disbelief in her face. "You know what, don't answer that question. But please do answer this, do you love me?"

"What kind of question is that?" She asked back at him. "You're my boyfriend."

"Yes, I am. I confessed my love for you, but you didn't really say you love me. You just agreed to what I said."

"Fred, you're unbelievable."

"Why can't you just answer the question?"

"Because the answer is obvious."

"No, it's not."

She grabbed the soap and threw it at him, he dodged it and it went straight down to the pond. "Of course, you bloody idiot! Do you think I'll let you even get close to me if I don't like you! You're the only who has ever kissed me!" She stomped her feet at the ground. "You're so- so- argh!" She folded her arms and turned her back against him.

She was about to walk away from him, he quickly got up from the pond and grabbed her by the waist, turning her to face him. She quickly covered her eyes. "For Merlin's sake, cover up!"

"Say it, say you love me." His voice was laced with desperation, she was trying to free herself from him but he held her tight in place.

"Have you gone mental?" Still have her hands over her eyes.

He placed her hands on her side and she shut her eyes close. "Open your eyes and look at me. Tell me you love me."

"You're naked."

He tilted her head upward. "I won't let you go, not until you look at me and tell me you love me."

Slowly she opened her eyes and saw his chocolate brown eyes looking at her intently. His fiery red hair soaked and droplets of water were making its way down his cheeks and nose. She knows it weird to say it, but he looked beautiful. How can a man be beautiful? A few drops fell on her face, he tried to wipe it away but he only managed to get her face wet.

She took in a deep breath, she was afraid to say it. Arabella knew once she said it there will be no turning back. She knew that her heart won't belong to her anymore once she said it. A part of her liked being at the edge of fear, a part of her liked the way her breathing gets caught up. She liked the excitement the fear brings her. So, she took in a deep breath, trying to calm her thumping heart. "I... love y-you."

"Say it again." He begged.

"I love you." It escaped her mouth almost in a form of whisper. She felt his chest rise and fall; they were so close together she thought that they were breathing as one. Arabella placed both of her hands at his nape, she finally gathered her courage. "I love you, Fred." She watched him close his eyes, as if trying to instill her words, her voice inside his mind. Trying to memorize the way she said it. "I love you."

He crashed his mouth onto hers; it took her a moment to comprehend what was happening. He held her tightly, and she enveloped him using her arms. The movements of his hands were snake like, touching her, feeling her though the coat she was wearing. It was all he needed to hear from her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII**

It felt right but also equally strange to be holding Arabella close to him, getting her soak like himself as he slide the coat off her body. The movement of his fingers, his hands was marveling on every centimeter of her skin. Ever so lovingly their knitted lips were in sync as their breathing each and rhythm increase. When they parted, the darkness had enveloped the sky. Fred licked his lower lip, lowering his self to her and whispered. "Let's go for a swim."

Arabella didn't have to look at Fred to know that he was smiling as he pulled her lightly to the pond. He stopped for a moment to look at her, before going in to the water. He flashed his signature grin and floated on the water, not embarrassed by his nudity. "You're shameless, Fred Weasley." She unbuckle her belt, kicking off her shoes, taking off her black tight pants and white shirt, she let her hair loose.

Fred watched her as she made her way into the water, he made his way to her. He held her right hand and locked his fingers to hers, his left hand at her back pulling her close. His lips met hers and they indulged at each other, nipping and biting, giving away sighs of pleasure.

From her peripheral vision, she saw the top floor of the burrow light up. She quickly hid herself at the back of Fred. "They'll see us here." She whispered, afraid to be heard.

Fred chuckled. "There's a boulder over there." Pointing at the middle of the pond, a boulder was big enough to hide their bodies. "We can hide there." He didn't waited for her response, she dived into the water knowing that the full moon will light her way just enough to get to her close destination. He followed her shortly, "now, where were we?"

Arabella gently pulled on his nape as she tip-toed under the water to meet his curved lips. He kissed her, and each kiss went up a notch. Bruising her a bit, and then licking off the swollen part. Their tongues meet and greeted each other with enthusiasm as he lifted her. Wrapping her legs around his small waist, he pressed his self at her center for her to feel him.

He moved the strap of her bra to the side and off her shoulder as he kisses her neck, he pulled the cup down and ran his thumb over the peak of her breast. She moaned at the act he made. His hot hand and cool air made her shiver, sending unknown shocks down her spine. He raised her higher, he buried his face on her chest. Working both his hand and mouth, making her go dizzy.

She clasped on his hair, breathing fast as if she was being chase by hundred of dementors. She felt like Fred was pushing her to the edge and she needed support. Edge of what? She asked herself but she wasn't sure. She has dueled against dark witches and wizards, but nothing can come close to the feeling of excitement she is feeling now. She tilted her head back, she's flat against the boulder and Fred will not let her go. "Fred." She croaked.

He looked up at her. "Yes, love?"

"Isn't this a strange place to be doing this?" She didn't even know why she smiled.

"No, not at all." He started kissing her neck again; pushing aside the strands of her hair that's been soak from swimming. The kiss was rougher, determined to leave his mark. Giving her love bites as he move his hips between her legs, making her feel the bulge just outside her knickers.

Fred felt hot under her touch, she can swear steam was coming off his body, or maybe everything was starting to become hazy for her. She copied his movement between her and she heard his moan, vibrating from the side of her neck. Hearing the effect of that subtle movement made her realize that she too can play the game. She felt the surge of stupid bravery resonate all over her. She holds on to the rock behind her and started grinding on him. He threw his head back and closed his eyes, breathing heavily. He twitched, her moistness made him clutch on her behind.

When he opened his eyes it showed love and passion, the way his mouth hang open it showed hunger and desperation, the way he moved showed a thin line between gentle and rough. "I need you." He said in a constrained voice. "I need you." He repeated to her ear, it was both literal and metaphorical.

She caught on what he really wanted to say, he was asking permission. Permission to be his. She placed her left hand on his cheek, slowly tracing his jaw. "Go ahead, Fred. I'm all yours." He kissed her deeply, taking her breath away, making her head spin as he moved her knickers to the side, giving way for him. She groaned in his mouth as he take her, as her body made way for him, allowing him only a tight space.

He buried himself into her, savoring the feeling of her. Taking his time before he started loving her, a slow, gentle pace till her pained expression disappeared permanently. He quicken up the pace after hearing moans from her lips. Each thrust he made with a sigh or a grunt, a moan or a groan. He was losing his self in her feverish core. "Arabella..." he called out to her. She tightening around him quickly, a wave of pleasure about to crash on to her as it builds up intensely with his each movement.

She clawed on his back. "Fred..." she wasn't sure of what's about to come, all she knew it was coming.

"I'm there with you, love." He went faster. "I'm there with you." She squirmed and reciprocated his every movement, making him thrust in her vigorously. They move in sync as they bring each other ecstasy. Their delight came to a certain height that they couldn't contain it anymore. They close their eyes as all of their senses focus on an explosion, not deadly but addictive. Fred buried his face between her shoulder and neck, trying to control his breathing as both of their chests rise and fall. He chuckled and smiled. "I've always wondered what it's like to do it in the open."

Arabella laughed at him. "Well, this certainly will be memorable."

Harry and Ron had been successful in learning how to apparate swiftly no matter the distance they need to travel. They will finally move on to their next lesson, except for Hermione. "But she's good, better than us, to be honest." Said Ron as he reached for his wand.

"That didn't escape me." Arabella called on to Draco. "Wandless apparition, that'll be her next lesson."

Hermione gaped at her, not sure what to say. It took her a few moments to actually have an idea what to. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, Draco knows how to and he is the fastest among the three of us. He'll be teaching you." Arabella saw the worried expression on Ron's face and she walked closer to Hermione. "You will be the one to watch us from a far."

"How will I do that?"

"We use a spell that'll give you eagle like visions." Malfoy explained. "Apparating wandlessly will be helpful since you might be shooting from the sky downwards if ever we're in trouble."

"Do you always do that?" Hermione tucked her wand in her back pocket.

"No, this is just precautions."

Hermione cocked an eyebrow. "You mean you're keeping me in a safe distance, aren't you?"

Arabella took in a deep breath. "I wish it'll be like that, Mione. But honestly, we need the element of surprise. What Draco will teach you is going to play an important part in our mission. So, listen to him." "What about us?" Harry asked as Fred joins them holding a goblet and George with a cauldron. "And what is that?"

George shrugged. "Healing potion, Arabella said you'll need it."

"But why this much?" Fred asked her.

Neville smile at them as he took off his jumper, unbutton his shirt a bit and rolled up his sleeves. He placed his wand at the porch and waited further instruction from his superior. "Muggle fighting." Arabella started. "You'll be learning basic muggle fighting. Neville will instruct a few moves and then you'll fight."

"Each other?" Harry asked, face covered in disbelief.

"No, you'll fight Neville of course." She turned towards her trusted auror. "Don't hold back."

As Neville instructed them, Arabella and George sat down by the porch and watched them. He was actually excited to see Ron get beat up; he wasn't really worried about his twin. They didn't do a lot of Muggle fighting, but the explosions from their failed experiments could have toughened him up. "We all know how to punch, Neville." Ron shrugged as he place down his wand.

Neville smiled, not like his shy smile. This smile has such confidence that it unsettled Ron. Neville apparated, Ron fell to the ground and he saw Neville standing in front of him. Blood oozed from Ron's nose, it broke. "I'm not just teaching you how to punch, Ron." Neville snapped his fingers and Ron's nose went back to its proper place, letting the boy writhe in pain. "Any questions?" Neville asked.

No one said anything as Ron got up. "Bloody hell, Neville, you didn't had to do that." Ron dusted himself off.

"I know." Neville nodded at Arabella, she reached for her pocket and held three small wooden dolls. She threw it to the ground and it grew in size. "That will be your target."

"Seems easy enough." Ron held his hands up, in fighting position and apparated in front of the wooden doll. He was about to hit it, but to his dismay, he was sent off flying. The doll punched him in his stomach. "F-fuck." He was struggling for air.

"I forgot to tell you, it's charmed." Neville said and he can hear George laughing from the porch. He tilted his head to Harry, motioning him to try it.

Harry moved his head side to side. "You have to tell me how you do it before I even try to apparate near it."

"Scared, Potter?" They heard Malfoy shouted from where he and Hermione was.

"No, but I would like to save myself from a lot of pain." Harry placed his wand on his back pocket.

"Am I the only one that doesn't know wandless apparition?" Hermione asked in an annoyed tone.

"It's a requirement to be an Auror." Malfoy told her as he held her wand. "You have an interesting wand."

"Don't lose it." Hermione said as she focuses on apparating.

Neville stood in front of Harry, Ron and Fred, hands on his back. "If you know wandless apparition along with other wandless magic, keep your wands at the pocket of your coat. If you don't know any wandless magic, hold on to your wand tightly."

"How am I going to punch Death Eaters when I'm holding my wand?" Fred asked.

"You kick them." Neville suddenly became a blue blur and when they saw a wooden doll flew back to Malfoy that he successfully dodge, Neville was back, in fornt of them and smiling cockily.

"You became bloody cocky since you got muscles." Malfoy hissed at him.

Neville just smiled at him and focused at his audience. "Be fast, and land each punch and each kick with enough force to send the enemy flying or make them sleep. The secret is to not land in front of them for more than a few seconds."

"How the bloody hell?" Ron finished his first goblet of healing potion.

"Before you even attack it's good to have in mind where you're already going to land next." Neville accio'd the wooden doll back to place. "Are you ready, gentlemen?" He saw Fred give an enthusiastic nod, Harry was having second thoughts, and Ron place back the goblet near the cauldron on the porch.

George nudge Arabella, "aren't you going to kiss your lover good luck?"

She smiled at her future brother in law. "He doesn't need luck." She saw Fred winked at her before apparating to one of the dolls. He kicked it with enough force to move is a few inches away from him but not enough to send it flying.

Fred saw doll about to hit him and it was a good thing he already had a place in mind on where he would apparate next. "Oh, another thing." They all looked at Neville. "The dolls are charmed to fight back."

"We've seen that already." Said Fred and in front of him he saw the doll move swiftly towards him, giving away punches that he managed to dodge. But it was the kick that got him lying on his back a few meters away from the doll. The pain on his back felt familiar to him, each firework he and George invent that fails at first try sends them flying. Even the kick on his stomach felt familiar, he thought about the bludger. He was coughing as he get on his feet. "Who even invented those things?"

"Arabella of course." Neville smiled at them.

"Hey, maybe we can make a product like this in the shop." George said with a big smile on his face as he get inside the house and look for his idea notebook.

Fred took his stance and readied his mind, looking for a place to land before he even hit the doll. To his dismay, his kick wasn't strong enough to make the doll fall to the ground. He's starting to wonder how strong Neville's kick is. He looked at Harry and Ron; they seem to be having trouble with finding another place to apparate immediately. But he saw their kicks and punches; it was strong enough to knock down the doll, but unlike Neville not enough to send it flying. Is my kick really that weak? He asked himself. His thought was cut off when a doll started going for him, giving him not only a punch on the face but also a kick on his chest.

He fell on his knee; it is true he can take the pain. But enduring hits like this won't last two long. He needs to think, and he needs to think fast. He apparated in front of the doll and kicked it, apparated on its back and gave away another kick. He apparated in different direction nears the doll over and over again, giving away kicks whenever he did.

Arabella watched closely to what Fred was doing, she hasn't seen anything like it before. She was a fast apparater, but the very short distance that Fred was going around in is difficult for her. How can a guy who's over six feet move so damn well? She heard a crack, she charmed her eyes to see what was happening to the doll. And she saw a crack on the torso of the doll, growing bigger and bigger as Fred continued to harass it. With two more kicks it was torn into two.

Fred halt, catching his breath, hands on his knees and sweating. Arabella cocked an eyebrow and walked to him. "Good strategy." She patted him on his shoulder. "But you can't stay on one target that long."

"I figure." He stood up and looked at her; she has an approving smile on her face. "But the way you're looking at me says I've done something good." "I've never seen anyone apparate that fast in short distances. That takes a lot of focus." She pointed her wand at the wooden doll and brought it back to shape. "You need to strengthen your kicks." She took her stance and showed him how to kick properly. "You bring your feet together before rising the other one, aim for the head." She sent the doll flying without breaking it. "That will be enough to put the enemies to sleep."

Fred copied her stance and tried the kick in the air a few times. "How did you learn Muggle fighting?"

"I was sent to Brazil once; the muggles there have this interesting form of fighting. It was like dancing, too." The doll was now standing straight; Arabella took a few steps back. Fred apparated and kicked the doll, it was pushed to the side a few meters away. "Good, all you need now is more practice."

Molly hasn't seen Fred eat this much since he had drop out of Hogwarts and stopped playing Quidditch. He was on his fourth plate of mash potato and it seemed like he will go for his fifth just in a matter of a few minutes. And she was right. "Pass the potato, please." He said with his mouth still half stuffed.

"Oi, don't steal Ron's rightful place in the family." George said to him.

"He's still eating more than I am."

"Hey." Ron was about to defend himself but Hermione cut in.

"Fred is right, this is his seventh." She said with a bit of disgust on her face.

"Well, you try getting beat up, let's see if you don't get hungry."

"I don't see Harry eating like a pig."

"I'm more tired than I am hungry." Harry confessed to Hermione, he looked at Neville and Malfoy who was invited to dinner by Molly herself. "I don't know how you guys went through all of that." He shifted his gaze to Arabella. "I don't mean to offend you but-"

"I'm not offended, Harry." She said quickly. "There's a reason why I only trained the two of them, I wouldn't train you and Ron if it weren't for the situation at hand."

"Why not?" Fred asked, still chugging down food on his throat.

"Ron's dumb and reckless." She heard George and Fred chuckle. "Harry's emotional."

Looks were given across the table. "They're the complete opposite of Neville and Draco."

"You mean a coward and a softie?" Ron asked heatedly.

Arabella leaned on the table. "And that, too. You wouldn't accept criticisms. Neville is brave and knows the meaning of working hard though the progress is slow. He has patience and plays well with others. Draco is tough and determined, he's smart and always on his toes. The beating you got today from those dolls is nothing compared to the beating they got from muggles."

"Malfoy getting beat up by a Muggle?" George's wide eyed. "Now that's something I would want to see."

"Shut up, Gred." Malfoy was about to light up a cigarette but Arabella took it from him and snap it into two. "What the-?"

"There's a kid in the table, Draco. You know these things are bad for the health." She said as she brush Teddy's violet hair.

"Since when did you care about kids?" Draco looked at Teddy. "No offence, kid."

"You mean you've never notice it?" Neville asked Malfoy and he received a puzzled look from his partner. "She has always likes kids."

Arabella took out two lollipops from her pocket, she handed one to Malfoy. "That should suffice for the cigarette." She looked at Ginny first before giving Teddy the other. "Remember to brush your teeth before bed, kiddo." Teddy nodded at her happily as he sucked at his candy.

After dinner Arabella went up to Alice room, she saw a picture of their family on one of the drawer. It was Alice birthday; she was wearing a birthday cap. They just finished singing to her and she was to blow the candle. Their parents smiling at them, and she was close to her little sister. She was about to pick it up when she noticed a red book beside it with letters painted in gold. A. Nelly was written below its title; A New Approach On Potions.

She smiled, they weren't the smartest in Hogwarts but Alice nicked their mother's ability with potion. Maybe if she had known Severus closely they could have made more potions than the Wizarding world would ever need. "Hey." She turned around and saw her little sister walking towards her.

Arabella held the book up. "I see you're getting busy." Alice laughed at her and took the book from her hand. "Being at the joke shop often, I learned quite a lot."

They sat down on the bed, Arabella facing her. The both feel the awkwardness that they were both in. Arabella sighed deeply. "I'm sorry for being away too long. And I'm sorry that you found out the truth from Draco, it wasn't right."

"Knowing what really happened made it a lot easier for me. I knew back then that you were leaving for a reason, you were the kind of person who would do anything and everything for family." Alice placed both of her hand on her sister's. "I never lost faith in you."

"The whole world may damn me, but as long as I know you believe in me, I'll be alright."

"I'm moving on a new chapter of my life Arabella, and I will be sharing my life with someone else, now. It was sad that we've only shard ours for a few years, I want to be with you more but-"

"I understand. I'm not stopping you-"

"It's not that." Alice took in a deep breath. "I don't want you to be alone anymore."

Arabella laughed. "But I'm not alone."

"What do you mean?"

"Fred asked me if I would live with him, and I said yes." She saw Alice gape at her, wide eyed, mouth opened and not sure what to say. Arabella is skeptical about living with Fred. She wasn't sure if she will manage to make it out alive in the mission. But she was sure she wants to live with him, she knee once she said what she really felt for him, there will be no going back.

"When are you planning to get married?" Alice thought that would be the most appropriate thing to ask but Arabella laughed even louder this time.

"We won't get married right away." She wipes away the tears on her eyes. "We'll be starting as girlfriend-boyfriend, and then from there, we'll see."

"Merlin!" Alice shouted. "I can't believe this! I mean, I am very enthusiastic about the idea of you and Fred, but- wow! It actually feels different when it's already there!"

"Now you know how I feel about you and George." She said playfully.

"You've always knew that I like George?"

"Half of Hogwarts know!" She teased Alice more. "That's how obvious the two of you are!" Both of them laugh at each other.

The twins' walks pass the room and saw them. "Whoa, is today the laughing fest, Fred?" George asked with his eye brows raised.

"I don't think it is, George." Fred leaned on the door frame. "Might we know what are all the laughing about?"

"Arabella told me about your plans."

"Plans?" George repeated.

Alice nodded at him. "Yes, plans of living together."

George looked at Fred who's eyes where focused on Arabella. "So, you told her our secret."

"I never knew it was a secret." Arabella smiled at him.

"You're right it wasn't." He shifted his gaze to Alice. "But, don't mention anything to anyone else yet."

Arabella got up from the bed and walked to Fred; George got out of the way and walked to Alice. "How identical are the two of you?" She asked.

"Very identical." The twins said in unison. "Physically speaking that is." George added.

Arabella turned to him with a frown. "So, I've seen you naked." Fred placed his hand on his face, and George buried his face on his hand. It took a few moments for Alice to catch up.

"Eew!" She grabbed a pillow and threw it at Arabella. "You really have a twisted mind!"

Arabella grabbed Fred by his hand and they started running to their room, letting Alice scream and George laugh. They couldn't contain their laughter, too. When they've closed the door of their room they both lay down on Fred's bed, face to face with smiles on their faces. "You know, we're not that identical."

"Really?" She asked in an amused tone.

"Yes."

"And what makes you say that?"

"Mine's bigger." She let out a laugh before Fred muffled her sounds with kisses.


End file.
